Seconde chance
by HuddyfanLove
Summary: Et si la vie leur offrait une seconde chance ...
1. Chapter 1

Cette fiction ce passe après le 7x15, Cuddy a belle et bien quitté House. Je ferais référence à certains épisodes suivant le 7x15, certains détailles ou phrases...

**SECONDE CHANCE**

**INTRODUCTION**

Après avoir rompu avec House, Cuddy était rentrée chez elle. A peine avait elle dépassé la porte d'entrée qu'elle s'était effondrée en larmes. Julia qui l'avait accompagnée eut du mal à la soutenir. Cuddy était comme vidée de ses forces. Son visage avait pâli considérablement et les larmes ne cessaient de perler sur ses joues. Julia, qui la soutenait par les épaules, l'aida à avancer jusqu'au salon et la fit s'asseoir sur une chaise. Elle se plaça en face d'elle et regarda tant bien que mal sa sœur aînée sombrer dans une immense tristesse. Julia était totalement démunie face au mal qui rongeait sa sœur. Elle resta une bonne partie de la nuit a essayer de la calmer mais rien ni faisait, Cuddy était l'ombre d'elle même. Un peu plus tôt dans la soirée Julia avait pris l'initiative de l'emmener s'allonger dans son lit et vers 4h du matin, à bout de force, elle s'était quand même endormie.

xxxxxxxx

Quand elle avait refermée la porte, House s'était senti anéanti. Il avait l'impression que le monde s'écroulait autour de lui. Au début, quand il l'avait entendu frapper à la porte, il pensait qu'elle venait le voir tout simplement et il était heureux, mais quand elle avait prononcé les mots «_tu étais drogué House», _il avait compris tout de suite que sa vie allait basculer. Il n'avait pas su quoi lui répondre, pas su la retenir et il s'en voulait. Pourquoi fallait il toujours qu'il gâche tout ? Pourquoi avait il eu besoin de ces satanées pilules ? Après quelques minutes immobilisé dans son entrée, il se dirigea dans la salle de bain d'un pas vif, sortit sa boite de vicodin et prit deux cachets. Il les plaça dans le creux de sa main gauche, se laissa glisser le long du mur et s'assit à même le sol. Il les contempla un instant et décida de les avaler, il en ressortit deux et les avala aussitôt. Il avait tellement mal mais pour une fois ce n'était pas à sa jambe. Il s'endormit par terre, totalement défoncé par le trop-plein de vicodin.

**CHAPITRE 1**

_Appartement de Cuddy_

Cuddy se réveilla vers 7h30, les yeux rougis par cette nuit de larmes. Elle n'avait pas beaucoup dormi, 3h tout au plus, mais il fallait bien que la vie continue et elle devait s'occuper de sa fille.

Julia lui avait laissée un petit mot sur l'oreiller a côté d'elle « _Je dois aller travailler , je t'appelle ce soir, prend soin de toi, Julia ». _Elle reposa le papier, prit son visage entre ses mains et une larme commença à perler le long de sa joue. Elle repensa au visage de House quand elle lui avait dit au revoir, et se remémora l'expression qu'il avait employéà ce moment là. Elle revit toute la tristesse dans ses yeux et ne put s'empêcher de sans vouloir de lui avoir fait autant de mal. Pourtant, c'était pour son bien et celui de sa fille, essaya t-elle de se convaincre. Malgré tout l'amour qu'elle lui portait et la tristesse qu'elle ressentait, elle ne pouvait pas prendre le risque d'exposer sa fille à un drogué pour un jour le voir disparaître, quand, pour une raison ou une autre, il ne pourrait pas assumer un événement. C'était trop dur, elle ne pouvait prendre ce risque trop important.

Elle décida de se lever, fit quelques pas dans le couloir, entrouvrit la porte de la chambre de sa fille et constata que celle-ci dormait toujours à point fermé. Elle referma la porte et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Elle avait besoin d'un bon café, pensa-elle.

xxxxxxxx

_Appartement de House_

Il se réveilla en sentant la fraîcheur du carrelage sur sa joue. Il regarda sa montre, les yeux encore endormis. Il était 8h30, en concluant donc qu'il avait dû s'endormir vers les 2h du matin. Sa mémoire lui jouait des tours et en plus de cela, il s'était vomi dessus. C'est le problème quand on prend quatre vicodin d'un seul coup, pensa t-il.

Se relevant difficilement, sa canne étant restée dans son salon la vieille, il s'assit sur le rebord de sa baignoire, enleva son t-shirt souillé par le vomi et le balança par terre. Il fit couler l'eau, il avait besoin de prendre un bain, de se détendre.

Depuis qu'il s'était réveillé une seule pensée l'obnubilait, enfin plutôt une seule personne. Dès qu'il avait ouvert les yeux, elle était apparue dans son esprit, ne le quittant plus. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à croire qu'entre eux c'étaient fini. Bien sur il le savait, il allait la revoir au boulot mais comment lui résister ? Comment allait t-il pouvoir la voir, lui parler, mais ne pas la toucher ? Ne pas sentir ses lèvres posées délicatement sur les siennes, ne pas glisser ses doigts dans les siens quand ils rentraient le soir et qu'il la raccompagnait au parking. Ne pas sentir son parfum le matin quand elle sortait de la douche et qu'elle venait s'habiller dans la chambre pour son plus grand plaisir. Ne plus pouvoir lui faire l'amour quand il le décidait... Définitivement, il n'arrivait pas à imaginer sa vie sans elle. Lui House, le solitaire de toujours, l'homme insociable, elle l'avait rendu accro et elle allait en payer le prix, se dit-il.

9h30, House se prélassait toujours dans son bain quand son portable sonna. Il l'attrapa sur la chaise où il l'avait posé, juste à côté de la baignoire.

-**Quoi ? **_dit-il d'un ton qui laissa sans voix son interlocuteur._

**-Hey Wilson j'ai dit quoi ?! **S'énerva t-il.

**-Je te dérange apparemment, dit Wilson un peu gêné, tu dois être occupé avec Cuddy je suppose...**

**-Ça ça m'étonnerais puisque Cuddy et moi s'est terminé.**

**-Quoi ? Pourquoi ? T'es con ou quoi ? Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?**

**-C'est pas à moi qu'il faut dire ça.**

**-Quoi tu veux dire que c'est elle qui t'a laissé ?** demanda Wilson quelque peu choqué.

**-Oui c'est exactement ce que je veux dire. Bon maintenant je vais raccrocher, il y a la call girl qui vient de frapper à la porte et les minutes où je te parle son des minutes facturées pour moi ! Bye !**

Bien sûr aucune call girl n'avait frappé à la porte, il avait seulement dit ça pour se débarrasser de Wilson. Il aurait largement le temps de se faire assommer par ses sermons dans la journée, pensa t-il.

Il sortit de son bain, passant une jambe par dessus la baignoire puis l'autre avec l'aide de son bras, prit une serviette et alla dans sa chambre en boitant pour s'habiller. Il mit un jeans bleu, un t-shirt rouge et retourna dans la salle de bain pour se brosser les dents. C'est en marchant pied nu sur le carrelage qu'il sentit quelque chose craquer sous son pied gauche. Il recula et observa l'objet, qui n'était autre que sa boite de Vicodin. Dans un moment d'égarement et de colère, il se baissa, attrapa la boite et tout en boitant jusqu'à la cuisine, la balança à la poubelle. Il décida que ce n'était pas cette « merde » qui allait encore ruiner sa vie.

En passant dans le salon, il attrapa sa canne qui se trouvait sur le canapé, pris son blouson en cuir, son casque de moto et sortit de son appartement. Il était temps d'aller travailler, se dit il en regardant sa montre qui indiquait 10h15.

Arriver au PPTH, il prit les quelques papiers qu'une infirmière lui tendi et alla directement dans son bureau sans même jeter un œil du côté de celui de Cuddy. Il savait qu'elle était absente pour la semaine et il en profiterait pour glander.

La journée sa passa sans encombre, il avait envoyé ses larbins faire des consultations et lui avait joué à la PSP toute la journée en prenant bien soin de se cacher de Wilson. Il n'avait pas envie que celui ci lui tire les vers du nez. Pour le moment, c'était trop tôt.

xxxxxxxx

_Appartement de Cuddy_

Après avoir bu son café, elle entendit des petits pas approcher dans sa direction. Rachel sauta au cou de sa mère et vint lui faire un câlin, Cuddy la berça un instant tout en lui caressant la tête.

**-Maman ?**

**-Oui ma puce ?**

**-Il est ou House ?**

**-Il est parti travailler ma chérie.**

Cuddy n'avait pas encore la force de dire la vérité à sa fille, lui dire qu'elle ne reverrait certainement jamais House dans cette maison, que cet homme qui jouait avec elle le soir avant qu'elle ne dorme ne le referait plus. Elle baisa son front et la déposa sur une chaise le temps de préparer son petit déjeuner.

9h, Rachel était devant la télévision plongée dans ces dessins animés. Cuddy elle, faisait le peu de vaisselle qu'il y avait, ça l'aidait à penser à autre chose que House, se dit elle.

Aujourd'hui elle n'irait pas travailler. Suite à son opération, le chirurgien lui avait conseillé de rester une semaine au repos chez elle et elle comptait bien en profiter. Cela faisait des années qu'elle ne s'était pas accordée une seule semaine de vacances et elle en avait besoin, surtout en ce moment. Rajoutant à cela sa rupture avec House qu'elle n'avait pas le courage d'affronter pour l'instant.

La journée se passa plutôt bien. Cuddy s'occupa de Rachel comme il le faut : elle l'emmena jouer dans un parc non loin de chez elle, regardèrent la télévision ensemble puis lu un bouquin le temps de sa sieste et appela sa sœur Julia pour la rassurer. Quand le soir fut arrivé, elle ne put s'empêcher de verser quelques larmes mais se ressaisit aussitôt, préférant aller se coucher plutôt que de se morfondre sur son canapé. C'est elle qui avait mit fin à cette histoire après tout, et elle devait alors se montrer forte.

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPITRE 2**

Une semaine était passée et il était temps pour Cuddy de reprendre le travaille mais quelque chose la stressait au plus haut point, elle appréhendait de revoir House, cela faisait une semaine qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu, elle avait voulu prendre de ces nouvelles, essayer de l'appeler mais avait renoncé aussitôt pensant que c'était inapproprié vu les circonstances. Mais faut bien l'avouer il lui manquait terriblement et elle craignait la réaction de celui ci en la voyant.

8h Cuddy entra dans le hall du PPTH, elle se dirigea vers le bureau des admissions et pris les quelques papiers que l'infirmière de garde lui donna et se dirigea vers son bureau.

Elle entra et alla directement se poster derrière celui ci, elle avait du boulot en retard et comptait bien y remédier.

xxxxxxx

De son côté House se prélassait toujours dans son lit quand son portable sonna le tirant du sommeil, il l'attrapa difficilement .

-**Hum...**

**-House ! Mais qu'est ce que tu fiche ? il est déjà 10h30 et tu n'es toujours pas arrivé !**

**-Oh du calme Wilson, j'étais en train de rêver d'Angélina Jolie et je peux te dire qu'elle connaît parfaitement le kamasutra !**

**-Pff arrête tes gamineries et vient bosser !**

**-C'est mon jour de repos je te signal donc tu risque pas de me voir...**

**-Euh non là tu mens ton jour de repos c'est jeudi j'ai le planning sous les yeux **

**-Ah ben mince alors moi qui croyait que c'était aujourd'hui dit-il d'un ton ironique **

**-House je sais très bien a quoi tu joues, et sa sert a rien de t'en prendre a Cuddy en loupant ton boulot, tu te fais du tord a toi seul et c'est pas comme ça que tu vas la récupérer **

**-Qui te dit que j'ai envie de la récupérer ? j'ai juste pas envie d'allé bosser c'est tout, puis je suis mieux sans elle**

**-Mais oui c'est ça ...c'est pas toi qui me disait l'autre jour qu'elle te manquait ? et tu ma même demandé des nouvelles**

**-Wilson j'étais totalement bourré **

**-Mais oui, ni tout comme d'habitude, mais je te connais et je sais très bien que tu a un plan en tête, et maintenant lève toi et vient bosser **

Sur ces paroles Wilson raccrocha sans même laisser le temps a House de répondre.

11h30 House arriva enfin au PPTH, il traversa le hall et se rendit directement au pied de l'ascenseur le plus proche. Quand il vit Wilson approcher, il s'engouffra dans celui ci espérant le semer mais l'oncologue avait été plus rapide.

-**Ah tu as quand même dénié te lever et venir bosser ! Dit Wilson**

**-C'est pas grâce a toi , c'est juste que les 4 mousquetaires ont besoin de leur papa lança House d'un ton ironique , puis j'ai oublié ma Psp,**

**-Je sais que c'est dur pour toi de venir travailler en ayant Cuddy dans les parrages mais il faudra bien que vous vous parliez un jour**

**-On n'a rien a ce dire, c'est très clair **

**-House je te connaît, tu lui en veux et ce n'est pour toi pas suffisant, tu va lui pourrir la vie...**

**-Pourquoi je ferais ça ? Elle a fait son choix**

**-Parce que tu es toi et que tu l'aime, et tu n'accepte pas qu'elle te rejette **

**_Pff Wilson je sais vraiment pas ou tu vas chercher tout ça...je vais très bien, c'est bon jm'en suis remis **

**-House sa fait seulement une semaine...dit pas de conneries **

Quand les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrit House se précipita pour sortir en boitant jusqu'à son bureau, Wilson lui, le regardait s'éloigner en balançant la tête de droite à gauche, il savait très bien que son ami était loin d'aller aussi bien qu'il le prétendait.

House ouvrit la porte vitrée, lança un bonjour a ces larbins et se dirigea vers la cafetière, sortit sa tasse rouge et se servit un café.

-**Bon alors on n'a quelque chose ?**

**-Non rien, j'ai fais un tour aux urgences mais rien d'intéressant a l'horizon **dit taub

**-Ok...bon ben vaquaient a vos occupations, moi j'ai des choses a faire **dit le diagnosticien en se dirigeant vers son bureau

**Taub, chase, foreman et tirtheen se regardèrent un peu ahurit au début puis se décidèrent a quitté la salle de diagnostique puisque leur patron leur avait permis pourquoi ne pas en profiter.**

House prit sa PSP et s'avachit dans son fauteuil, il avait un niveau a finir pensa t-il.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

12h30 Cuddy descendit à la cafétéria de l'hôpital déjeuner, elle avait totalement oublié de le prendre ce matin en partant de chez elle. Elle détestait manger la bas, la nourriture faut l'avouer n'était vraiment pas terrible et maintenant elle risquait de croiser House et elle ne saurait pas vraiment comment réagir devant lui, devait elle lui demander des nouvelles au risque de se faire envoyer sur les roses ou seulement l'éviter, elle se poser réellement la question et sa la stressait, elle avait d'ailleurs hésitée longuement avant de se décider a y aller, mais la faim avait été plus forte que son mal être.

Elle prit la première salade qui se présenta a elle, paya puis alla s'installer dans un coin assez retiré de la cafétéria le temps de la déguster.

Quand d'un seul coup elle aperçu House accompagné de Wilson, son cœur se mit a battre plus fort que la moyenne, c'était la première fois en 1 semaine qu'elle le revoyait, la première fois depuis leur rupture elle l'observa un moment, il avait les traits tirés, une mine vraiment fatigué. Elle avait même l'impression qu'il boitait plus que d'habitude, "c'est de ma faute" pensa t-elle. Elle termina vite fait sa salade puis décida de s'enfuir, oui s'enfuir était le mot, elle ne se sentait pas encore capable de l'affronter, le voir comme ça la touchait réellement et elle avait envie de le réconforter, ce serait plus fort qu'elle.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

House toujours accompagné de Wilson prit place à une table en plein milieu de la cafétéria, il n'avait pas de plateau, il n'avait plus vraiment d'appétit c'est dernier temps. Ce qui inquiété vraiment son ami. House passait plus de temps a boire qu'a manger, certes il n'avait pas reprit de vicodin mais l'alcool par contre était devenu plus abondante, tout les soirs en sortant du PPTH il allait directement au bar ou quelque fois Wilson le rejoignait. Si il n'allait pas au bar il restait chez lui avec une bouteille de bourbon devant la télévision, il n'avait pas rejoué d'un instrument de musique depuis sa rupture ce qui était vraiment le signe d'un mal être profond quand on c'est très bien que la musique est sa deuxième passion après la médecine.

Le repas enfin achevé , le deux amis décidèrent de remonté travailler, enfin travailler était un grand mot pour House disons seulement qu'il irait dans son bureau, n'ayant aucun cas pour le moment il n'avait pas grand chose a faire, a part bien sûr les consultations mais il n'avait pas du tout envie de les faire comme d'habitude. Il attendrait que Cuddy vienne le rappeler a l'ordre sachant très bien qu'elle n'oserait certainement pas venir le voir, il était tranquille pensa t -il.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cuddy était en train de remplire quelques dossiers, quand elle entendit frapper à la porte de son bureau. Elle aperçut Wilson dans l'encolure de la porte.

-**Entrez je vous en pris **

**-Cuddy il faut qu'on parle **

**-Allez y je vous écoute Wilson, de quoi voulez vous parler ?**

**-Plutôt de qui, c'est au sujet de House**

**-Qu'est ce qu'il a fait encore ? **dit elle un peu lasse

**-Rien justement, strictement rien **dit l'oncologue en appuyant bien c'est propos

**-Et que dois je comprendre ?**

**-Vous êtes la patronne Cuddy ne laissait pas la culpabilité vous empêcher de faire votre boulot**

Cuddy ne sut quoi répondre a Wilson qui était déjà sorti du bureau, laissant sa patronne cogiter sur ces paroles. Bien sûr qu'elle se sentait coupable de faire souffrir l'homme qu'elle aime, bien sûr qu'elle aurait voulu que sa se passe autrement entre eux, bien sûr qu'elle aurait aimée ne pas le quitter mais c'était dans son intérêt et pour sa fille. Il fallait qu'elle se montre forte, Wilson avait raison elle devait agir. Elle se leva et entreprit d'aller voir le diagnosticien avec bien sûr une grande appréhension, elle savait très bien qu'il allait essayer de la pousser a bout ou de l'humilier.

Arriver devant le bureau de celui ci, elle le vit affalé dans son fauteuil, apparemment il dormait. Elle prit une grande inspiration et entra dans son bureau.

**-House ! Cria t-elle pour le réveiller, je peux savoir ce que tu fiche ici !**

**-Que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite patronne ironisa t-il toujours affalé dans le fauteuil et sachant très bien pourquoi elle était là**

**-House joue pas a ça avec moi !Il est 15h, tu n'as aucun cas en cours , tu devrais être en consultations, au lieu de ça tu reste glander dans ton bureau dit elle, et tu pensais réellement que j'allais te laisser toute la journée sans rien dire **

**-Bah ouais pourquoi pas!se moqua t-il, après tout en ce moment c'est ton dada de me laisser !**

**-Ne mélange pas notre vie privé et professionnel dit elle énervée, file en consult et tout de suite !**

House n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'elle avait déjà quittée la piè entendait ses talons claquer au sol et s'éloigner. Il resta un peu penaud devant cette scène , elle était si déterminée, si forte dans la voix, elle l'avait même défiait du regard chose qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginé vu le conteste nan vraiment elle ne sans voulait pas de l'avoir quitté pensa t-il et sa lui faisait encore plus de mal.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cuddy arriva dans son bureau se précipita sur son fauteuil et prit sa tête entre ces mains. Cette altercation l'avait anéanti, elle avait voulu se montrer forte devant lui et avait réussi mais quelque chose la bouleversait, le faite de le revoir et de se montrer si dur avec lui alors qu'elle l'avait quittait une semaine auparavant l'avait éprouvée mais il le fallait pour eux deux , pour leur équilibre, elle était la patronne et lui son employer après tout essaya t-elle de se convaincre. Mais au fond elle et malgré le faite qu'elle l'ait quitté, il resté l'homme qu'elle aime, le voir souffrir et lui en vouloir a ce point la détruisait intérieurement.

19h il était temps pour elle de rentrer chez elle et de retrouver sa petite Rachel, demain se passera autrement pensa t-elle suivi d'un soupir, avant de refermer la porte de son bureau et de quitter le PPTH.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

22h House était allongé sur son canapé, la télévision allumé, une bouteille de bourbon totalement vide échoué sur le sol, il avait sombré vers les 21h après avoir vidé la totalité de la bouteille et prit deux ou trois ibuprofène. Comme tout les soirs, il était rentré a toute vitesse avec sa moto, avait a peine mangé et s'était affalé sur son divan avec ce qui l'accompagné tout les soirs depuis une semaine « le bourbon »il était malheureux comme toujours mais la c'était différent, il était en manque d''elle et c'est le seul moyen qui l'avait trouvé pour réussir a dormir un peu depuis la rupture, elle lui manquait terriblement et c'est la seule solution qui l'empêchait de penser a elle le soir.

**TBC...**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPITRE 3**

Deux mois étaient passé depuis leurs altercations dans le bureau de House. La vie avait reprit son court habituelle. House avait eu quelques cas qu'il avait bien entendu résolu a la dernière minutes comme d'habitude. Cuddy elle de son côté, avait enfin pu rattraper son retard dans sa paperasse. Ils ne c'étaient pour ainsi dire pas adressé la parole depuis ce fameux jour, quand House voulait faire un examen douteux a un patient il envoyait Taub négocier avec elle, la plupart du temps sa fonctionnait plutôt bien et si elle refusait, il trouvait toujours le moyen de faire l'examen sans passer par son consentement. Bizarrement, il effectuait ces consultations sans rechigner, tout simplement car il ne voulait pas avoir encore a faire a elle, elle qui l'avait fait tant souffrir et l'avait rejeté mais malgré ça il avait encore des sentiments pour elle et la voir tout les jours se pavaner dans tout l'hôpital avec ces jupes moulantes et ces décolletés plongeant le rendait fou.

Wilson avait décidé de faire comme un pèlerinage, après la mort d'Amber et sa séparation d'avec Sam il avait ressenti le besoin de se ressourcer, de changer d'air, il avait envie d'aider les autres mais ailleurs, changer d'environnement, il était resté un temps pour House pour ne pas le laisser seul après sa rupture d'avec Cuddy mais il n'en pouvait plus a présent. Il avait donc décidé deux semaines auparavant d'aller aider les plus démuni en Afrique avec médecin sans frontière, il était parti pour 6 mois. Bien sûr avant de quitter le plainsboro il s'était assuré que son meilleur ami allait bien et qu'il pouvait prendre ce congés sereinement. House lui avait assuré que sa se passerais bien et qu'il n'avait pas a s'inquiéter pour lui, venant de House c'était assez rare mais il comprenait très bien que son ami ait besoin de changer d'air et acceptait son départ sachant très bien que dans 6 mois il pourrait de nouveau l'embêter et lui piquer sa bouffe.

Un mois que Wilson était partit ,tout allait pour le mieux jusqu'à ce fameux jour. Un soir alors qu'il quittait l'hôpital après avoir résolu un cas des plus complexe qui lui avait coûté trois jours d'insomnies, il la vit ,elle , entrain d'embrasser cette homme dans son apollon ,cheveux brun, assez grand, penchait sur elle, embrassant ces lèvres, ces lèvres qui tant de fois lui avait appartenu.

Il sentit la rage montait en lui ,trois mois qu'ils étaient séparés, et elle batifolait déjà avec un autre, nan s'en était trop pour lui, ni une ni deux il déboula dans son bureau , ouvrant la porte tout en la claquant, l'homme se mit de suite devant Cuddy comme pour la protéger, il voyait bien dans le regard de son interlocuteur la rage qui sommeillait. Cuddy quand a elle tenta de se dégager de son emprise mes l'homme resserra son étreinte.

-**Qu'est ce que vous faite là ? Qui êtes vous? **_**balança l'homme **_

**-Je suis l'homme qui trois mois auparavant baisait cette femme ! **_**Ces paroles avait été dur ,mais sa colére était grande, il n'en revenait pas qu'un autre homme que lui, pose ces mains sur elle .**_**Cuddy tu m'explique ? Qui c'est ce type ? tu m'as déjà remplaçait, t'as fait vite dit dont ,je comprend mieux maintenant pourquoi tu m'as largué **_** dit il la colère ressortant de sa voix.**_

_**-**_**House ne dit pas n'importe quoi... C**_**uddy avait réussi a se dégagé de l'homme et lui faisait face désormais T**_**om m'as aidé a surmonter, a te surmonter **_**dit elle hésitante sachant très bien que ces dernières paroles ferait place a des cris venant de lui.**_

**-A surmonter quoi ? Tu te fou de moi là ! c'est toi qui m'as larguée, t'a rien eu a surmonter, ta juste envie de te faire sauter ! **_**Il ne contrôlait plus rien a présent , la colère le dominant**_

_**totalement .**_

_**Tom, lui, avait avancé de quelque pas sentant une grande tension, il craignait pour Cuddy, il s'approcha et lui prit la main comme pour là rassurer.**_

_**-**_**Tu crois que je n'ai pas souffert aussi de cette rupture ! Tu crois que te voir te détruire a petit feu tout les jours a cause de moi et je ne pouvoir rien faire pour toi ne ma pas touchée ! Bien sûr que si , j'ai souffert beaucoup même mais j'essaye d'avancer pour mon bien et celui de Rachel, tu comprend ça ! **_**Dit elle ne retenant plus ces sanglots, elle le fixait droit dans les yeux maintenant.**_

**-Toi tu as souffert , moi je souffre toujours...**_dit il dans un murmure** , qu'elle entendit parfaitement il quitta son bureau et la laissa en sanglot avec ce fameux Tom.**_

House sorti de l'hôpital et se dirigea sur le parking ou ce trouvait sa moto, toujours furieux contre elle, mais aussi contre lui de se montrer si lâche, d'être si faible face a cette femme qui le rendait dingue. Il l'aimait, lui n'arrivait pas a « surmonter » comme elle le disait si bien, lui ne pouvait vivre sans elle et la voir dans ce bureau ces lèvres sur d'autres que les siennes l'avait rendu fou, totalement fou.

Il enfourcha sa moto, mit son casque et partit a toute blingue, il roulait vite, très vite ,slalomant les voitures, accélérant de plus en plus, il ne vit pas le feux passer au rouge et fut percuté de plein fouée par une voiture, il s'envola littéralement, la moto glissant sur quelques mètres, lui attérissant dans un bruit sourd au sol, on entendit des grincements de pneu et un gros boum, une foule se forma autour de lui, un homme appela les urgences, il ouvrit les yeux puis sombra instantanément, quelque instant plus tard, on entendit au loin retentir les feux d'une sirène d'ambulance qui approchait.

**TBC...**


	4. Chapter 4

_Je vous remercie pour vos reviews, franchement ça me fais trop plaisir, et surtout ça m'encourage a continuer. _

**CHAPITRE 4**

21h le portable de Cuddy se mit a sonner.

-**Oui ?**

**-Dr Cuddy ? C'est chase ...euh ...House a eu un accident ...est ...**

**-Chase calmez vous et dîtes moi ! **_**Un brin de panique avait envahi sa voix**_

_**-**_**Il a eu un accident a moto, les urgences viennent de l'amener, il est très mal en point, il le prépare pour une chirurgie, je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux que vous veniez **

-**J'arrive tout de suite**

A peine avait elle raccrochée le portable, qu'une larme perlait déjà sur sa joue, elle savait que leur dispute avait été brutal et qu'il était parti très en colère.

-**Cuddy tout va bien ? **_dit Tom_

_**Elle se retourna et fit face a l'homme qui était derrière elle **_

_**-**_**House ...House a eu un accident, il est aux urgences, je dois y aller, tu peux garder Rachel ?**

**-Tu ne veux pas que je t'accompagne plutôt ? Dans l'état ou tu es prendre le volant c'est ... **_**il**_** n'eut**_** pas le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'elle le coupa **_

**-Nan je préfère que Rachel reste ici. **_**Son ton avait été ferme mais sa voix empli de tristesse.**_

Tom ne rajouta rien, il comprit qu'elle était déterminée a y aller seul et la laissa partir sans en demander d'avantage.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Arrivé aux urgences, elle se dirigea directement vers Chase qui discutait avec Foreman.

-**Alors comment va t-il ? Comment c'est arrivé ? **_dit elle fixant désespérément Chase et foreman_

**-Apparemment suite aux témoignage de plusieurs personnes présentent sur les lieux, il roulait très vite et il n'a pas dû voir le feux passer au rouge, une voiture la percuté de plein foué, l'envoyant valser au loin, il a atterrit sur le côté percutant le sol violemment **_dit Chase_

_**-**_**Comment va t-il ? **_**dit** elle se passant une main sur le front trahissant sa détresse_

_Foreman prit la parole_

_**- **_**Il est en chirurgie, il a une fracture ouverte des côtes droite, ils sont entrain de lui poser plusieurs broches pour maintenir les os, il a le bras droit ouvert mais rien de cassé ou fracturé, il a fait une hémorragie du foie qu'ils ont réussi a stopper net. Ensuite nous allons lui faire passer un scan pour vérifier que le cerveau n'a pas était endommagé vu le choc il est probable qu'il présente un traumatisme, heureusement il portait son casque.**

**-Il est hors de danger ? **_dit elle les yeux emplie de larmes_

**-Nous avons dû le plonger dans un coma artificiel a son arrivé, mais rassurez vous, c'est jour ****ne sont pas en danger, la seule chose a craindre pour le moment c'est que son cerveau ait été toucher, mais comme je vous les dit, il portait son casque et heureusement **_dit foreman __posant une main sur l'épaule de Cuddy_

Quelques heures plus tard, House était sorti de chirurgie. Cuddy se précipita vers le chirurgien qui la rassura, l'opération c'était passée a merveille, l'hémorragie avait été sans gravité, la fracture bien stabilisé et son bras recousu. Maintenant il fallait attendre les résultats du scan.

1h passa est elle vit Foreman s'approcher d'elle.

-**Nous avons les résultats**

_**-**_**Dîtes moi**_** ?**_

**C'est ce que nous craignons, le choc a été violent et la zone contrôlant sa mémoire a était touchée. **D_it il baissant la tête_

_-_**Ce qui signifie qu'il va perdre la mémoire ?**

**-Pas forcement, il peut souffrir d'une perte total de la mémoire ou seulement d'une amnésie passagère, on n'en saura plus a son réveil**

**-Très bien **_dit elle un peu perdu_ **nous avons plus qu'a attendre maintenant **

**-Cuddy rentrez chez vous, reposez vous et vous reviendrez demain, vous ne pouvez rien faire pour lui en ce moment de toute maniére **

**-Vous pensez le réveiller quand ?**

**-Demain en fin de mâtiné, pour laisser le temps a son corps le repos nécessaire **

**-D'accord, merci Foreman **

Elle prit sa veste qui était posée sur le siège et en se retournant elle dit :

-**Il est dans quelle chambre ?**

**-138B**

Elle hocha la tête et se dirigea vers l'ascenseur le plus proche. Il fallait qu'elle le voit, qu'elle se rende compte d'elle même, qu'elle voit le moniteur cardiaque lui indiquant qu'il était bien en vie.

Arrivant devant sa chambre, elle prit une grande inspiration et entra .Elle le vit , allongé , branché de part et d'autre , une perfusion accrochée au bras, elle s'approcha, vérifia le moniteur, elle était rassurée, tout allait bien, elle se pencha, le regarda les yeux embuaient de larmes, lui embrassa le front tendrement et sortit.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

2h30

Tom s'était endormi dans le canapé attendant son retour, il n'avait pas su résister le sommeil ayant été plus fort que lui.

Cuddy s'approcha doucement et posa une main sur son épaule, le réveillant.

-**Alors comment va t-il ? **_**Dit il d'un voix encore endormi.**_

_**Prenant place a ces côtés, elle se blotti contre lui.**_

_**-**_**Il va s'en sortir, pour l'instant il est plongé dans le coma artificiel, on n'attend pour voir si il y aura des séquelles.**

**-Des séquelles comme ?**

**Amnésie ou perte total de la mémoire, il a reçu un choc violent a la tête.**

Il posa une main sur la joue de Cuddy et la caressa. Elle se redressa et le fixa dans les yeux.

**-Je suis désolée de t'avoir laissé comme ça mais il fallait vraiment que j'y aille **_dit elle baisant la tête aussitôt_

_**-**_**Je le sais Cuddy, je ne t'en veut pas du tout, il est important pour toi **_lui dit il lui redressant la tête d'un doigt sous son menton_

**-Tu l'aime, je les toujours su et je ne pourrai jamais lutter contre ça, j'ai espéré te le faire oublier mais j'ai échoué et je ne t'en veux pas, il est en toi que tu le veuille ou non.**

**-Je t'aime toi, lui c'est du passé, je suis bien avec toi **_dit elle._

**-Non Cuddy ,tu apprécis ma compagnie c'est différent. J'ai seulement été là quand il le fallait, lui tu l'aime, tu ne veux pas l'aimer car il t'a fait souffrir mais tu n'y peux rien c'est comme ça.**

**-Tom je... je... suis désolée **_les larmes perlaient sur ces joues, elle savait très bien qu'il avait raison._

**-Cuddy c'est pas ta faute, je savais très bien dans quoi je mettais les pieds, j'ai espéré car tu es vraiment quelqu'un de bien, il ne te mérite pas, mais ton cœur lui appartient malgré tout et je ne veux pas être là seulement pour le remplacer mais parce que tu m'aimes et je sais très bien que sa n'arrivera pas, je préfère arrêter tout de suite que de souffrir sachant que tu ne m'aimeras jamais, au revoir Cuddy.**

Il se leva, embrassa sa joue et quitta la villa.

Cuddy aurait voulu le retenir, mais il avait raison a quoi bon se mentir, elle aimait House, elle n'avait jamais cessait de l'aimer. Elle se leva a son tour et se dirigea dans sa chambre, elle mit sa nuisette et se glissa sous les draps, elle ne trouverais certainement pas le sommeil mais elle avait besoin de s'allonger et de réfléchir. Demain serait une grosse journée.

TBC ...


	5. Chapter 5

_** Merci pour les reviews :) **_

**CHAPITRE 5**

8h Malgré sa courte nuit, Cuddy était déjà présente au Plainsboro.

Dés son arrivé, elle s'était dirigée directement vers la chambre de House pour vérifier que tout allez bien. Elle avait croisée Foreman qui lui assura le réveille de House en fin de matinée, il la préviendrait au moment venu.

11h Foreman comme convenu était venu prévenir Cuddy que le réveil allait être pour maintenant, elle le suivit jusqu'à la chambre 138B et se posta devant le lit de House. Foreman fit un signe de tête a Chase pour lui donner le feu vert, 13 qui était présente elle aussi ce racla la gorge et Taub lui s'assit sur un tabouret a côté du lit, Chase plaça la seringue et déversa le liquide a travers la perfusion. Tous regardèrent en direction de House attendant son réveil quelques minutes plus tard, il bougea les paupières pour finir par les ouvrir.

**-House c'est Foreman, vous avez eu un accident, vous êtes hospitalisé, comment vous sentez vous ? **_Dit il posant la main sur son épaule_

House le regarda l'air désemparé, il ne répondit pas.

-**House vous me reconnaissez au moins ? **_Dit Foreman en lui passant une lampe devant les yeux pour vérifier ces pupilles_

**-Bien sûr que je vous reconnais, comment oublier un idiot comme vous ! **_**Dit House le plus naturellement du monde **_

Tout le monde avaient l'air soulagés, Cuddy lui fit un sourire qu'il capta directement.

-**Même la doyenne est venu a mon chevet ! J'espère que vous avez prévu de me faire un câlin **_dit il lui faisant un clin d'œil subjectif_

**-Depuis quand tu me vouvoit ?**_s'étonna t-elle_

_**-**_**Ben depuis que vous êtes ma patronne ! C'est pas comme si on s'envoyait en l'air !**_ un sourire aux lévres_

Tous se regardèrent sans dire un mot, quelque chose clochait.

**-House vous êtes sur que tout va bien ? **_dit Chase_

**-Le lèche botte a parlé ! Oui je vais bien pourquoi ?**

**-House vous savez qui je suis ?**_ 13 __le fixant droit dans les yeux_

**-Ben vu la blouse que vous portez, je dirais un médecin après c'est peut être mon cadeau de réveille, j'ai toujours rêvé d'avoir une call girl au boulot et vous êtes plutôt bien roulé alors pourquoi pas ! **_Dit il en souriant de nouveau_

**Et vous l'infirmier sur le tabouret, allez me chercher a boire **_dit il a Taub en le fixant _**je meurs de soif !**

**-House, Taub n'est pas un infirmier et 13 pas une call girl **_dit Foreman _**ce sont vos employés tout comme moi et Chase, vous ne vous souvenez pas d'eux ?**

**-Je le saurais si jl'ai avait embauché ! Ou est Cameron d'ailleurs ? et Wilson ?**

**-Cameron est parti il y a un ans maintenant, elle a démissionnée**_ dit Cuddy _**Wilson est parti pour 6 mois avec médecin sans frontière **

**-Je...nan...je ne me souviens pas **_ fermant les yeux l'air totalement perdu_

_**-**_**House quel est la dernière chose dont vous vous souvenez ? **_**Dit Foreman**_

_**-**_**Je me souviens... je me souviens qu'on était sur ce cas la jeune fille avec LICD et Cuddy avait un rendez vous, un miracle**_ rajouta t-il_

Cuddy leva les yeux au ciel, il ne se rappelait ni 13 ni de Taub mais ce rappelait son rendez vous avec Don, cette pensée la fit sourire un instant.

-**House, c'était i ans **_dit Foreman _**apparemment vous souffrez d'amnésie, je vais vous faire passez d'autres testes, mais avant, les infirmières vont changer vos bandages **

Cuddy, Taub et 13 avaient quittés la chambre, préférant laisser Foreman et Chase expliquer le tout a House.

_House leva les draps, il n'avait ressenti aucune douleur depuis son réveil certainement dû à la morphine pensa t-il, le choc pu se lire sur son visage._

_-_**Qu'est qui m'est arrivé ?**

**-Vous avez eu un grave accident de moto, les chirurgiens ont dû vous opérer, vous avez fait une hémorragie du foie, une fracture ouverte sur trois côtes droite et une ouverture au bras vous avez 18 points de suture **_dit Chase en replaçant la perfusion_ **mais avec toute la morphine qu'on vous a administrés normal que vous ne sentiez rien **

**-Et c'est tant mieux on dirait que j'ai été broyé ! Sa a dû être un sacrée choque !**

**-Vous avez de la chance d'être en vie croyais moi **_dit Foreman _**Heureusement vous portiez votre casque sinon c'était la mort assurez **

**-C'est vrai j'ai beaucoup de chance, j'ai 3 côtes bousillées, un bras en vrac, un foie pas trop en forme et en plus de ça amnésique youhou !**

**-House vous comprenez très bien ce que je veux dire... et l'amnésie n'est que temporaire , je viens de regarder le cliché du scan que je vous ai fait passer ce matin et l'hémorragie que vous aviez au niveau de la zone couvrant la mémoire commence déjà a ce résorber d'elle même c'est qu'une question de temps et tout rentrera dans l'ordre. Bon maintenant reposez vous **

Chase et Foreman sortirent de la chambre et rejoignirent, Cuddy, Taub et 13 qui attendaient patiemment.

**-Alors comment va t-il ? **_dit la doyenne plutôt inquiéte_

**-Plutôt bien en faite même mieux que je l'aurai espéré **_dit Foreman satisfait_

**-Bien ! **_s'étonna t-elle_**, il ne nous a même pas reconnus **_dit 13 _

**-Son amnésie n'est que temporaire, je viens de regarder son scan de ce matin, c'est une affaire de quelques semaines, 1 mois tout au plus pour qu'il recouvre entièrement la mémoire **

**-Vous pensez qu'il pourra sortir quand ?**_dit Cuddy, _**le connaissant il ne voudra pas rester des semaines ici !**

**-Ben en faite le mieux serais qu'il aille chez une personne proche de lui pour stimuler sa mémoire et qui puisé médecin pour les bandages, quelqu'un qui pourrait intervenir si besoin est...**_Foreman avait dit ça en la regardant droit dans les yeux comme pour lui faire __comprendre sa demande_

**-Ah non Foreman, vous savez très bien la situation dans laquelle nous sommes et de toute façon il ne voudra jamais c'est certains !**

**Cuddy c'est seulement l'affaire de quelques semaines et je vous demande pas de coucher avec ,mais seulement de stimuler sa mémoire , c'est pour son bien et je suis plus que certains qu'il acceptera, je le connais depuis 7 ans maintenant et si il peut faire chier la patronne il le feras ! **_dit il en souriant_

**-Oui vous avez certainement raison **_dit elle d'un ton résigné _**bon c'est d'accord mais vous vous débrouillez avec lui !**

**-Pas de soucis **_dit il le sourire aux lèvres _

Cuddy se dirigea vers l'ascenseur le plus proche, une fois entré a l'intérieur, elle mit une main sur son front se demandant comment elle pourra gérer la situation. House chez elle jour et nuit, elle allait en baver s'était certains.

**TBC ...**


	6. Chapter 6

_Merci pour vos reviews :) la suite jeudi normalement ..._

**CHAPITRE 6 **

18h House était resté 2 semaines a l'hôpital, il était maintenant temps pour lui de rentrer chez lui, enfin pas réellement chez lui puisque comme convenu, et Foreman n'avait vraiment pas peiné a le convaincre, il allait rester chez Cuddy quelques temps.

xxxxxxxx

Cuddy qui était toujours dans son bureau, faisant les cents pas, elle appréhendait de se retrouver chez elle seule avec House, elle avait préférée envoyer Rachel passait quelques jours chez sa tante Julia pour ne pas la brusquer.

xxxxxxxxxx

Foreman arriva dans le hall du Princeton Plainsboro, poussant House en fauteuil roulant, celui ci ne pouvait pour le moment se déplacer autrement. Cuddy les apercevant, prit son manteau, et sortit de son bureau, ferma la porte a clé, il était maintenant temps d'affronter la réalité.

-**Mademoiselle Cuddy prête pour le rêve ?** _Dit House un sourire en coin._

_Cuddy se contenta seulement de lever les yeux au ciel._

**-Vous voulez que je vous accompagne à votre voiture ?**_ Dit Foreman._

**-Eh elle ne va pas me sauter dessus sur le parking ! Vous inquiétez pas Foreman, même si tout le monde sais qu'elle en meurt d'envie**_**.**_

**-House c'est a Cuddy que je posais la question **_dit Foreman balançant la tête sur le côté._

**-Non Foreman ça va aller merci **_dit Cuddy tout en se positionnant derrière le fauteuil roulant._

**-A la revoyure Foreman, si vous ne me revoyez pas prévenez la police, elle m'aura certainement violé et enterré !**

Arrivé à la voiture Cuddy s'arrêta de pousser, ouvrit la portière passagers et demanda a House :

-**Tu ...vous **_se reprit elle _**pouvez vous vous lever ? **_Foreman lui avait conseiller le vouvoiement pour ne pas trop le déstabiliser au début, mais l'habitude étant** encrée elle **avait du mal._

**-Je peux essayer mais j'aurais besoin de vous. **_Dit il faisant sa tête de petit enfant_

Elle s'approcha de lui, se positionna en face et lui agrippa les épaule, lui, attrapa de ces mains les coudes de la jeune femme pour s'aider a se lever, il réussi du premier coup mes bascula légèrement en avant, se plaquant contre la doyenne qui se retint de justesse de tomber, elle senti son souffle chaud frôler son cou et ces mains agrippant ces fesses.

-**House n'en profitait pas nan plus ! **_ le repoussant légèrement_

**-J'ai glissé m'man, m'en veut pas **_dit il faisant la mou_

Elle sourit et le fit asseoir sur le siège passager, elle plia le fauteuil roulant et le glissa dans son coffre. Elle prit place derrière le volant.

-**On va passer chez vous prendre quelques vêtement, sa évitera de faire la navette. **_Dit elle __fixant la route qui se trouvait devant elle_

**-Yep puis comme ça, je pourrais prendre quelques pornos que l'on pourra regarder ensemble. **U_n sourire en coin_

_**-**_**Dans vos rêves House, dans vos rêves...**

**-Rhoo dans mais rêve on le regarde pas, on le tourne !** _dit il tournant la tête vers elle , sourire en coin._

Elle secoua la tête, mais ne rajouta rien. Avec House mieux ne valait pas rentrer dans son jeu pensa t-elle. La fin du trajet se passa en silence.

Arrivée devant chez lui, elle stoppa la voiture, descendit le fauteuil roulant et le plaça juste devant la portière passager après avoir ouverte la porte. House se glissa dedans . Cuddy poussa le fauteuil, jusqu'à la porte d'entrer.

**-Vous avez la clé ? **_demanda t-elle a House qui cherchait déjà dans sa poche _

**_-_Ben c'est chez moi normalement donc oui. **S_e moqua t-il _

Elle ouvrit la porte et se quelle découvrit lui glaça le sang. Un vrai capharnaum, des bouteilles d'alcools par dizaine gisées sur le sol, de la nourriture chinoise était posé sur la table basse, un miroir avait du être cassé, des bout de verre était éparpillés partout, même son piano était envahi de bouteille et de nourriture, jamais son appartement avait été aussi lugubre.

Elle poussa le fauteuil a l'intérieur s'arrêtant prêt du canapé.

**-House comme vous ne pouvez pas vous lever pour le moment je vais vous chercher quelques vêtements.**

**-N'en profitez pas pour regarder mes strings ! **_se marra t-il _

Cuddy leva les yeux au ciel, décidément il n'avait vraiment pas changé pensa t-elle. Elle retrouvait le House d'avant la rupture toujours en train de la charrier et elle trouvait ça plutôt agréable enfin de compte. Au fond elle, elle savait que sa ne durerais pas, que quand il allait retrouver la mémoire, il lui en voudras de nouveau mais elle préférait ne pas y penser pour le moment.

Elle se dirigea dans la chambre, ouvrit les tiroirs et prit plusieurs vêtements, T-shirt, jeans, chemise etc...

Quand elle revint au salon, elle trouva House devant son piano, il avait réussi a aller jusque là avec son fauteuil roulant, caressant les touches de ces doigts, le regard dans le vide.

-**Vous allez bien House ? **_s'inquiéta t-elle_

**-Euh ….oui, je ne me souviens pas avoir fait une fête ici, sa a dû être chaud vu le bordel ! **_Sourit il_

Elle sourit mais ne répondit pas. Il la rejoignit, elle se plaça derrière et le poussa jusqu'à la sortie, ferma la porte et se dirigea à la voiture. Une fois tout les deux installé, elle démarra, et le trajet se fit en silence, direction le maison de Cuddy.

**TBC...**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Merci pour les reviews :) **_

**CHAPITRE 7**

Ils arrivèrent devant chez Cuddy. Elle prit une grande inspiration, se préparant au pire. Elle descendit de la voiture, sortit le fauteuil roulant du coffre, et vint ouvrir la portière de House. Il s'assit sur le fauteuil, s'aidant de la portière et de Cuddy qui le soutenait.

Elle le poussa jusqu'à l'entrée, chercha la clé qui était planquée sous le pot de fleur, et ouvrit la porte.

Le laissant entrer a l'intérieur, il avait démontré qu'il pouvait y arriver seul, elle retourna à la voiture chercher ces affaires.

Quand elle rentra, elle ne trouva pas House dans le salon, mais elle n'avait aucun doute, elle savait très bien où il se trouvait.

**-House sortait de ma chambre maintenant **s'écria t-elle.

House revint un string à la main.

**-Waw Cuddy qu'elle médium vous faîte ! **secouant le string du bout de son doigt.

**-Rendez moi ça vous ! **Elle s'approcha de lui est lui arracha le string des mainsfronçant les sourcils.

**Pas besoin d'être médium pour savoir que la première chose qui vous intéresse c'est la chambre ! **S'offusqua t-elle.

-**Cuddy vous me blessait en disant cela ! **dit-il une main sur le cœur et faisant la moue.

Cuddy leva les yeux au ciel.

**-Bon c'est pas le tout mais je dors ou moi ?**

**-Je vous laisse ma chambre , je prendrai le canapé. **

**-Vous venez de me virer de votre chambre ! **s'étonna t-il

**-Oui parce que je savais très bien que vous fouillez dans mes sous vêtement ! **sourit elle.

-**Ah ben en même temps si je dors dans votre chambre, j'aurais toute la nuit pour fouiller, le mieux c'est que vous dormiez avec moi comme ça vous pouvez me surveiller **dit il un grand sourire habitant ces lèvres.

**-House j'ai une clé qui ferme le tiroir **le nargua t-elle.

**-Le tiroir de votre cœur oui** dit il d'un air triste qui fit sourire Cuddy.

Elle partit dans la dîte chambre, ferma le tiroir ou se trouvait ces sous vêtements, la clé était encore dessus, et déposa les affaires de House dans un tiroir vide, place qui était 3 mois auparavant encore la sienne, mais ça bien sûr il ne le savait pas.

Elle revint dans le salon House n'avait pas bougé de place.

**-Je vais faire a dîner, vous avez faim ?**

**-Oui enfin si vous me faîtes autre chose qu'une salade, j'suis pas un lapin moi ! **dit il sachant très bien qu'elle est végétarienne.

**-House je ne mange pas que des salades nan plus ! **

**-Nan des soupes aussi **se moqua t-il.

-**Oui bon je vais vous commander une pizza** se résigna t-elle.

**-Au bœuf et sans oignons **s'écria t-il alors qu'elle prenait le téléphone en main.

Quand le repas fut terminé, il était déjà 21h, Cuddy débarrassait la table. House lui était devant la télévision a regarder une série débile comme il avait l'habitude de le faire.

Cuddy s'approcha de lui.

**-Il serait temps de changer vos bandages House. **

**-Okay c'est vous la boss **dit il la suivant, appréciant la vue qui s'offrait a lui, c'est à dire ces fesses.

Arrivé dans la salle de bain, Cuddy sortit tout ce qu'il fallait pour le soigner et refaire ces bandages. House, lui, c'était stoppé dans la chambre l'attendant.

Elle se dirigea vers lui posa ce qu'elle avait dans la main sur le lit.

**-House va falloir vous mettre sur le lit.**

**-Yes mistress !**

Elle s'approcha de lui, le fauteuil étant a un pas du lit, il avait seulement besoin d'un peu d'aide pour ce lever. Il plaça son bras au dessus des épaules de Cuddy et se leva, fit un pas et s'essaya sur le lit.

Elle lui retira son T shirt délicatement, faisant bien attention a ne pas toucher la blessure encore trop fragile, il leva les bras au ciel facilitant ainsi le passage.

Il fit une grimace quand elle commença a lui retirer l'ancien bandage. Elle arracha le plus tendrement possible le sparadrap qui le retenait, quand il fallut se pencher sur lui pour pouvoir faire le tour et le dérouler comme il le fallait, elle eut quelques frissons, ce retrouver si proche de lui, avait le don de la faire chavirer.

Il sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas, sa patronne était tendue comme jamais,et les soupçons commençaient a fuser en lui, décidément elle n'était pas comme il avait l'habitude de la voir.

**-Cuddy qu'est qui ce passe ? **lui avait il dit prenant ces mains dans les siennes pour qu'elle arrête ce qu'elle était en train de faire et la fixa dans les yeux.

**-Rien je refais votre bandage c'est tout ! **Elle s'était empressée de retirer ces mains des siennes et avait baissés les yeux, reprenant la ou elle s'était arrêtée.

**-Cuddy je vous connais et j'vois bien que quelque chose ne va pas, pas la peine de faire semblant.**

**-Je vais bien jvous dit, je suis fatiguée c'est tout.**

**_Vous me cachez quelque chose, je le sent. **

**-Vous êtes médium ? Nan ! donc arrêtez de bouger et laissez moi faire **son ton était ferme.

**-Comme vous le voulez mais je découvrirai bien ce que vous me cachez, je découvre toujours tout **dit il sur de lui.

Cuddy n'avait pas relevé, et continuait toujours les soins. La blessure était maintenant a nue. Elle lui ordonna de s'allonger sur le lit, pour pouvoir désinfecter comme il faut la plaie encore récente. Elle prit la bétadine et versa quelques gouttes sur une compresse qu'elle tapota délicatement sur la plaie.

Il avait la tête posée sur la taie d'oreiller et regardait le plafond, faisant quelques grimaces quand malencontreusement elle appuyait un peu trop fort sur la blessure.

Elle prit plusieurs compresses qu'elle plaça sur la plaie, prit le sparadrap, coupa des petit morceaux et les fixa.

Elle lui demanda de se relever, et s'attaqua maintenant aux bras qui avait subi 18 points de suture. Il s'assit le dos posé sur la tête de lit. Elle s'assit également mais sur le rebord, prit le bras de House et le posa sur sa cuisse droite, lui procurant quelques frissons au passage mais c'est le moyen le plus a l'aise qu'elle trouva pour refaire le pansement, retira les compresses ,et fit les mêmes gestes que pour ces cotes. Une fois terminé, elle sortit de la chambre.

-**Hé Cuddy** l'interpella House.

Elle passa la tête dans l'encadrement de la porte.

**-Oui ?**

**-Vous avez pas oublié quelque chose ?**

**-House venez en au faite, j'suis crevé là **

**-J'aimerais bien remettre mon T-shirt si sa vous dérange pas **dit il un sourire aux lèvres, il savait que quand elle lui avait retiré, elle s'était senti mal a l'aise, il voulait reproduire cette effet là pour essayer comprendre.

**-House il fait pas froid vous pouvez dormir sans** le contra t-elle

-**Je ne dors jamais sans, c'est comme un doudou pour moi **faisant sa tête de petit malheureux

**-Vous dormez sans tout le temps **cette phrase lui avait échappée la fatigue n'aidant pas.

-**Hum hum intéressant ça, vous savez très bien apparemment que je dors sans, j'en conclu donc que vous avez déjà dormi avec moi, et par dormir je veux dire ….**

**-House je vous arrête tout de suite, j'ai dit ça parce que je me souviens qu'a la fac, la nuit que nous avons passé ensemble vous aviez votre t-shirt, c'est tout **essaya t-elle de lui faire croire.

**-Cuddy, vous mentez très mal, vous le savez bien.**

**-Je...je pensais …. que vous n'aviez pas votre t-shirt voilà tout j'me suis trompée, sa remonte a loin maintenant**.

Son cœur tambourinait, ces joues avaient rougies, elle ne savait pas comment lui cacher la vérité. Elle baissa la tête ne voulant affronter son regard.

**-Cuddy dites moi la vérité maintenant **son ton avait été tendre.

**-House** le supplia t-elle.

**-Cuddy vous avez dit que je dormai tout le temps sans , j'suis pas idiot. **

**-Je me suis trompée , sa arrive** dévia -elle.

**-Bon vous n'avez pas envie de me le dire pour le moment tant pis, mais je vais retrouver la mémoire n'oubliez pas et je vais le savoir, alors est ce mieux que je le découvre ? Ou que vous me le disiez? réfléchissez a ça.**

Cuddy sortit de la chambre. Le laissant sans réponse. Mais pour House le silence était déjà une réponse. Il se doutait que leur relation avait dû évoluer et vu la gêne qu'elle éprouvait, il en était désormais certain.

**TBC...**


	8. Chapter 8

**Merci pour les reviews :) et je remercie tout particulierement mac88 et loula pour leur précieuse aide :)**

**CHAPITRE 8**

Premier jour de cohabitation.

6H

Le réveille fut difficile pour Cuddy , elle n'avait pratiquement pas fermé l'œil de la nuit. Son dos la faisait souffrir. Elle tenta de se lever mais retomba immédiatement. Dormir sur son canapé n'était vraiment pas une bonne idée pour passer une bonne nuit de sommeil et son dos en avait fait les frais. Elle tenta à nouveau de se lever et réussit mais la douleur était présente. Elle décida donc d'aller chercher dans la salle de bain quelques antalgiques .

Passant discrètement devant sa chambre, la porte étant restée entre ouverte au cas ou House aurait eu besoin de quelque chose, elle constata qu'il dormait toujours a poing fermé. Le diagnosticien avait toujours été un grand dormeur. Elle se dirigea dans la salle de bain et prit la boite d'ibuprofène. En avalant un, elle alla ensuite préparer le petit déjeuner.

7h00, l'heure pour Cuddy de réveiller House. Elle devait être à l'hôpital pour 9h et elle avait encore pas mal de chose à faire. Le principal étant qu'elle devait l'aider a s'habiller, ce qui la stressait au plus haut point. Il allait sûrement l'envoyer balader lui qui n'avait pas l'habitude de se lever de bonne heure.

Elle entra dans la chambre et se dirigea vers lui d'un pas lent. Il avait encore les yeux fermés. Elle l'observa quelques instant se souvenant de ces matins où elle le regardait dormir en se préparant. Il ouvrit les yeux d'un seul coup, la fixant.

-**Alors comme ça vous m'observez? Je suis beau quand j'dors hein ?, **dit-il un sourire marquant son visage.

Elle rougit instantanément et s'approcha de lui .

**-Je...euh…nan. Je venais seulement vous réveiller, **dit-elle ayant un mal fou à cacher sa gêne.

**-Vous avez vu l'heure Cuddy?! 7H00 ! J'pense que je vais dormir encore un peu moi** dit-il en refermant les yeux .

**-House, je n'ai pas que ça à faire. Je dois être a l'hôpital dans 2 h, il faut encore que je prenne ma douche,que je rédige une lettre et que je m'occupe de vous. **

**Alors franchement, vous vous levez un point c'est tout , vous aurez toute la journée pour dormir .**

**-Mais m'man s'il te plaît ! J'ai pas école aujourd'hui **dit il faisant une moue tristounette** Et puis vous n'avez qu'à aller prendre votre douche maintenant et venir me chercher après . **

**-D'accord mais vous vous levez tout de suite. On est bien d'accord ?**

-**Ouiii, **dit il de manière lasse.

Elle partir donc dans la salle de bain le regard de House encore et toujours sur ses fesses. Son dos la faisant toujours souffrir, le jet d'eau chaude fut douloureux.

Quand elle eu fini de se laver elle sortit de la douche, attrapant une serviette dans le placard pour se sécher. Elle se rendit alors compte qu'elle avait totalement oublié de prendre ses vêtements, pestant contre elle même. Maintenant il fallait qu'elle traverse la chambre uniquement vêtue d'une serviette devant un House qui allait encore en profiter .

Cuddy passa la tête dans l'ouverture de la porte .Apparemment House c'était rendormi, il avait les yeux fermés. C'était maintenant ou jamais, se dit elle. Elle avança lentement sur la pointe des pieds passant juste à coté de House et se dirigea vers l'armoire qu'elle ouvrit avec toute la délicatesse du monde. Elle fouilla un instant et trouva la tenue adéquate. Elle referma l'armoire et se dirigea vers le tiroir des sous vêtements prenant la clé qu'elle avait planquée sous un bibelot et l'ouvrit. Elle choisit un ensemble rouge string-soutiens gorge et referma le tiroir a clé .

**-Ahah ! Maintenant je sais où vous planquez votre clé !**

Cuddy sursauta tellement au son de sa voix qu'elle laissa tomber ses vêtements, sa serviette glissant par la même occasion, se retrouvant alors nue devant un House à la bouche grande ouverte .

**-Waw ! Votre cul est vraiment... pfiou, super !**

**-House fermez les yeux, maintenant !** Hurla t-elle honteuse

**-Ils sont fermé là .**

**-Mais oui bien sûr . **Dit elle se précipitant pour ramasser toutes ces affaires tombées au sol, ses mouvements étant difficile à cause de sa douleur au dos

**-Ben tournez vous et regardez par vous même,** souria t-il.

**-House vous ne verrez pas mes seins, pas la peine de faire semblant .**

**-Merde... **dit-il la regardant partir à toute vitesse dans la salle de bain avec un grand sourire aux lèvres. Décidément cette journée commençait super bien pensa t-il

Elle réapparu dans la chambre 20 minute plus tard, habillée et coiffée.

**-Je préférais votre tenue de tout a l'heure **

Cuddy ne releva même pas

**-Tiens en parlant de tenue , vous voulez mettre quoi aujourd'hui ? **

**-Ce qui vous fait envie, vous avez quartier libre ma chère.**

Cuddy leva les yeux au ciel laissant tout de même apparaître un léger sourire . Elle sortit quelques vêtements qu'elle posa sur le lit et s'approcha de lui .

**-Bon, asseyez vous, dit-elle en l'aidant à se redresser au bord du lit. **

Elle lui passa son t-shirt laissant échappé un gémissement de douleur

-**Cuddy qu'est ce qu'il vous arrive ?**

**-Rien de grave , j'ai mal au dos c'est tout.**

**-Le canapé ne vous convient pas ? Vous avez mal dormit vu les cernes sous vos yeux . **Il caressa son visage d'une main. Cuddy se recula automatiquement.

**-Pas très bien effectivement. Maintenant il faudrait vous levez pour mettre votre jeans **

Il se leva s'aidant de l'armoire qui été proche et de Cuddy qui le soutenait. Elle retira son bas de pyjama et lui passa le jeans prenant garde de ne pas toucher la cicatrice de sa jambe. Une fois habillée, elle alla cherché le fauteuil roulant et il s'assit dedans .

Arrivée dans la cuisine , son petit déjeuner l'attendait .

**-Je vous ai mit les médicaments à prendre sur la table , **dit Cuddy tout en tapotant sur son ordinateur et en buvant son café.

**-Cuddy pourquoi vous allez bosser alors que vous avez mal au dos, restez ici.**

**-Je ne peux pas, j'ai un tas de rendez vous, des donateurs à rencontrer et un hôpital qui a besoin de moi .**Elle était perturbée, House s'intéressant à quelqu'un d'autre que lui, elle crut rêver.

**-Vous avez le droit d'être souffrant. Et puis vous pourrez me chouchoutez comme ça, ou me raconter ce que vous ne voulez pas me dire.**

**-Je vous ai déjà dit que hier était une erreur, rien d'autre. **

**-Et moi je vous ai déjà dit hier que vous ne saviez pas mentir **se moqua t-il

Elle referma son ordinateur portable, le fixa un instant puis se décida à se lever .

**-Bon je dois aller travailler maintenant , j'enverrais quelqu'un dans la journée voir si vous avez besoin de quelque chose. **Ne lui laissant pas le temps de répondre. **A ce soir ****House et évitez de faire des conneries **

**-Oui maman **dit il la regardant quitter la villa

TBC...


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPITRE 9 **

Cuddy rentra chez elle à 19h. La journée avait été fatigante et son mal de dos ne l'avait pas quitté une minute .Quand elle arriva dans le salon, elle trouva House plongé dans une de ces séries qu'elle détestait. Elle s'approcha de lui et son cœur rata un battement quand elle vit se qu'il regardait

-**House ou avez vous trouvé cette photo? **Elle était totalement désemparée, n'osant plus le regarder dans les yeux .

**-Comme je m'ennuyai, j'ai fouillé dans les placards** Dit il le plus naturellement du monde

Il tenait dans sa main une photo d'elle et lui, se tenant la main et s'embrassant. Wilson avait pris cette photo À l'occasion d'une soirée organisée chez lui avec Sam. Elle l'avait rangée soigneusement dans un tiroir du salon, ne pouvant se séparer de se souvenir si précieux à ses yeux.

**-Bon, vous allez me dire la vérité maintenant ? Nous ne sommes pas que des amis Cuddy et au vu la photo je dirais même vous avoir mis dans mon lit** souriat-il

**-C'était avant, maintenant nous ne sommes plus rien, **dit elle les larmes aux bords des yeux.

**-Vous...tu, je pense que l'on peut se tutoyer maintenant. Raconte moi ce qui c'est réellement passé. **

**-Je ne peux pas House, c'est trop dur. **dit-elle éclatant en sanglot. Elle partit se réfugier dans la salle de bain .

House resta quelques minutes pantois dans le salon, ne sachant comment réagir, puis se décida à aller la rejoindre. Il avait besoin de savoir. Le fauteuil difficile à diriger, il mit plusieurs minutes avant d'arriver devant la salle de bain. Essayant d'ouvrir la porte il constata que cette dernière était fermée à clé.

**-Cuddy ouvre moi, j'ai besoin que tu me raconte, que tu me dise tout. **Sa voix était douce voir tendre, voulant la mettre à l'aise.

**-Je ne peux pas House, **répondit elle sanglotante.

-**Cuddy, arrête de pleurer et ouvre moi cette fichu porte.**

Il attendit quelques instants.

**-Tant pis, si tu n'ouvre pas immédiatement cette porte, je fouille dans tes sous vêtement. Je sais où est la clé, souviens toi, **tenta t-il avec un brin d'humour.

Cuddy sourit. Toujours égal à lui même il utilisait l'humour pour la réconforter et généralement cela fonctionnait. Elle se décida à ouvrir la porte. House entra et vint se placer face à elle. Elle était assise sur le battant des toilettes, la tête baissée. Il tendit sa main et de son index souleva son menton .

**-Cuddy, regarde moi. **

**-House, je t'ai énormément fait souffrir et je m'en veux tellement, **balança t-elle d'un coup , les sanglots faisant trembler sa voix.

House resta pantois devant la douleur que Cuddy éprouvait. Il n'était pas doué pour ces choses là.

**-Cuddy, regarde moi. Tu ne peux certainement pas m'avoir fait souffrir autant que moi j'ai pus le faire.**

**-C'est moi qui t'ai quitté House. Je t'ai laissé, abandonné, **cracha t-elle comme dégoûtée d'elle même.

**-Je l'avais sûrement mérité**,** je suis quelqu'un de détestable, tout le monde le ****sais** plaisanta t il.

Elle sourit mais son visage se referma aussitôt. C'est elle qui l'avait quitté, qui l'avait fait souffrir et c'est lui qui la réconfortait à présent. Elle eut honte d'elle et se ressaisit. Se levant, House du la laisser passer. Il comprit qu'elle n'en dirait pas d'avantage ce soir. Cuddy fit couler de l'eau pour se rincer le visage .

**-Bon ,et si on se commandait un chinois**, **j'ai vraiment pas envie de cuisiner. **

**-Ok , au moins je ne risque pas l'intoxication** se moqua t-il

Elle le fusilla du regard mais sourit malgré elle. Ils se dirigèrent dans le salon .

1h plus tard, le livreur arriva , Cuddy régla la note et ils commencèrent à dîner en silence .

**-Tu as toujours mal au dos ?** demanda House, le tutoiement étant à présent de mise.

**-Oui, je pense avoir un nerf de coincé. Il faut dire que le canapé n'est pas très douillait. **

**-Cette nuit tu dormiras avec moi, le lit est assez grand pour nous deux.**

**- House, ce n'est pas une très bonne idée, **dit elle gênée.

-**Je ne vais pas te sauter dessus hein. Je suis blessé et je te rappel qu'on est adulte, on peut dormir ensemble sans se tripoter. **Un sourire arbora son visage.

**-D'accord, mais à la première main baladeuse c'est toi qui dormira sur le canapé, je te préviens, **dit elle pointant son doigt vers lui

**-Promis maîtresse, **dit-il faisant une moue d'enfant pris en faute

Ils se sourirent et le dîner s'acheva tranquillement.

8h30.

Il était temps de refaire les bandages de House. Cuddy se dirigea dans la salle de bain, prit le nécessaire et les posa sur le lit comme la vieille. Cependant, House ne vint pas. Elle sortit la tête de la chambre et l'appela .

**-House tu viens, il faut refaire tes bandages. **

Il sortit de la salle de bain .

-A**vant de faire les bandages, j'aimerais bien me laver.**

-**L'infirmière qui est venue aujourd'hui ne t'a pas fait prendre ta douche ?** s'étonna t-elle.

**-Ben... hum...comment dire. Elle est venue, oui, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi elle est repartit aussitôt **souria t-il

-**J'ai compris... Tu as sûrement encore été très gentil avec elle. tu ne changeras donc jamais, **dit elle en levant les yeux au ciel. **J'arrive je vais t'aider **

Elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain. House avait déjà enlevé son maillot, prouvant par la même occasion qu'il pouvait le faire lui même et que les plaies le faisait moins souffrir. Elle se plaça devant lui et l'aida à se lever. Il se retint au lavabo. Cuddy détacha sa ceinture, son bouton et défit sa barquette, le feu s'emparant de ses joues. Elle fit descendre son jeans. House se mordit la lèvre inférieur, voir sa patronne le déshabiller avait quelque chose d'excitant et sa réaction ne se fit pas attendre. Une bosse se forma au niveau de son entre jambe. Cuddy l'avait bien remarqué mais essaya d'y faire abstraction en regardant ailleurs. Elle lui retira son boxer laissant apparaître son membre tendu.

**-Désolé, mais te voir me déshabiller... Hum, je ne suis qu'un homme moi,**se justifia t-il

**-C'est pas grave** tenta t-elle pour alléger l'atmosphère.

Elle se dirigea vers la douche et alluma le jet. Elle s'approcha ensuite de House et lui retira les bandages laissant apparaître ses plaies .Il plaça ensuite son bras sur les épaules de Cuddy et ils avancèrent lentement, entrant dans la douche. House se retint au mur .

-**Cuddy, il faudrait que tu viennes avec moi, je ne peux pas me tenir au mur et me laver**

-**Je...D'accord,j'arrive**, hésita t-elle vraiment très mal à l'aise.

Elle quitta la salle de bain pour mettre un maillot de bain et ensuite entrer dans la douche. Il la détailla un instant puis elle vint se placer derrière lui, attrapant le gel douche par la même occasion.

Elle déposa une noisette dans son dos et frotta. Elle s'attaqua ensuite à ses jambes, ses bras et très rapidement à ses fesses. Elle vint ensuite se placer face à lui, leurs visages à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. La tension était palpable.

Déposant une noisette dans sa main, Cuddy frotta délicatement son torse faisant bien attention à ne pas toucher la plaie. Ils se fixaient, le désir remplissant leurs yeux. Se baissant elle lava ses cuisses puis ses mollets. Son visage était à quelques centimètres du sexe tendu de House. Se relevant, passant au passage une main sur son entre jambe, House émit un gémissement à ce touché. Cette dernière la retira aussitôt. Leurs visages étaient à présent très proche. Leurs nez se touchaient, leurs bouches s'effleuraient mais, Cuddy ayant un éclair de lucidité, elle se précipita hors de la douche.

House resta là fixant le vide qu'elle avait laissé. Prenant une serviette qu'elle enroula autour d'elle, elle en tendit une autre à House qui la prit la fixant longuement. Le silence régnait, aucuns des deux n'osant parler de ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Elle l'aida à sortir de la douche, puis l'habilla d'un boxer et de son bas de pyjama pour le faire asseoir sur son fauteuil roulant. Elle se dirigea à son tour dans la chambre pour mettre son pyjama.

Une fois que House l'avait rejoint pour faire ses bandages , il était déjà 22h. House s'était allongé sous les draps prêt a dormir. Cuddy rangea sont matériel dans la salle de bain et vint s'allonger à ses côtés. Aucun des deux n'avaient prononcé le moindre mot depuis l'épisode de la douche. La gêne et le doute bloquant respectivement Cuddy et House.

**-Cuddy, il faut que l'on parle de ce qu'il vient de se passer, **dit il sérieusement, le regard perdu.

**-... **

**- Bonne nuit House.**

Elle éteignit la lumière, les plongeant dans l'obscurité .

**TBC...**


	10. Chapter 10

**Merci pour les reviews^^ et je remercie tout particuliérement les 2 personnes qui m'aident pour cette fic "loula" et "mac88".**

**CHAPITRE 10**

House dormait sur le dos. À cause de ses blessures il ne pouvait pas faire autrement. Cuddy elle s'était tournée dos face a House, recroquevillée en position foetale. Elle avait installé une distance entre eux dormant le plus loin possible de lui. Seulement, le sommeil tardait à venir pour l'un comme pour l'autre.

Cuddy se posait des questions suite à l'épisode de la douche. Elle ne pouvait pas profiter de la situation. House ne se souvenait même plus du mal qu'elle avait pu lui faire et elle était sur qu'il agirait certainement autrement s'il s'en rappelait . Certes elle avait très envie de lui. De toucher son corps, de le sentir à nouveau sur elle et en elle. Cela lui avait tellement manqué qu'elle se faisait violence pour se retenir de lui sauter dessus, se rappelant par la même la souffrance qu'elle lui avait subir en le quittant et les raisons qui l'avait poussé à rompre.

House avait besoin de réponses, de résoudre l'énigme « Cuddy ». Quand il cogitait de la sorte, impossible de dormir. Pourquoi lui avoir caché leur relation? Pourquoi avoir agit de la sorte dans la douche? Et pourquoi cette réticence en sa présence ? Autant de questions sans réponse.

Cuddy se retourna ,étant à présent sur le dos. House, qui ne dormait toujours pas non plus profita de la situation.

-**Cuddy pourquoi tu m'a caché notre passé commun ?**

**-Je ne l'ai pas caché, j'ai juste pensé que ce n'était pas le moment d'en parler.**

**-Tu me l'aurais dit si je ne l'avais pas découvert ? Et ne ment pas, sa servirait à rien, je sais tout de suite quand tu ment.**

**-Je ne sais pas House … Ce n'est vraiment pas évident et je pense que j'aurais attendu que tu le découvre tout seul en recouvrant la mémoire.**

**-Pourquoi ?**

**-Ce n'est pas une histoire qui se fini en happy-end comme tu peux l'imaginer. Je n'avais pas la force de revivre ça, de te raconter la rupture et la souffrance qui s'en est survie. Je pense t'avoir déjà fait assez de mal comme ça et te le raconter c'est comme rompre une seconde fois.**

**-Raconte la moi, je veux connaître notre histoire. J'ai besoin de savoir comment j'ai réussi à mettre la patronne dans mon lit .**Il lui donna un léger coup de coude en souriant, voulant détendre l'atmosphère.

- **House... **

**- Cuddy,** réaffirma t-il**, j'ai besoin de savoir.**

**- Je veux bien essayer mais tu ne t'étonnera pas si tu m'en veux encore plus après...**

**- Il faut que je stimule ma mémoire de toutes façons.**

**-C'est surtout ta curiosité que tu veux stimuler là, **ria t-elle. **Après tout... Maintenant que tu es au courant tu ne vas pas me lâcher, je me trompe ?**

**-Bien jouez docteur Cuddy, vous progressez vite ! **se moqua t-il

Cuddy alluma la lumière et se décida à lui raconter. Elle lui parla de Lucas, mentionna Rachel et lui montra même quelques photos. House resta stoïque la plupart du temps, aucuns souvenir ne remontant à la surface. Elle lui parla de Trenton et de Annah, cette patiente qu'il avait perdu et qui avait conduit Cuddy à le rejoindre chez lui. Puis elle lui mentionna leur cohabitation et le fait que House dormait rarement chez elle préférant son appartement a lui. Ce dernier l'écoutait attentivement, buvant ses paroles. Enfin le moment de la rupture arriva. Cuddy arbora un visage beaucoup plus sombre.

**Quand on a découvert que j'étais malade, après mon opération tu es venu me voir alors que tu avais fuit toute la journée. Tu étais souriant et heureux de me voir. Tu es resté tout le temps de l'opération. J'étais heureuse que tu sois venu parce que je n'y croyait plus**

Cuddy fit une pause dans son récit.

**J'aurais du me douter de quelque chose... Après l'opération et une fois sur pied, j'ai compris. La boite de médicament mentionnée par ma sœur ne fit que confirmer mes doutes. Je suis venu de retrouver chez toi et tu m'a ouvert, souriant, ne te doutant pas de ce qui allait suivre et j'ai tout brisé en un instant, sans te laisser le temps de vraiment te justifier.**

Cuddy s'arrêta de parler, les larmes au bord des yeux. C'était vraiment difficile de raconter leur rupture pour elle qui s'en voulait tellement. House la fixa un instant et vint poser une main sur son épaule comprenant la douleur qu'elle éprouvait.

-** Prends ton temps Cuddy,** la rassura t-il

Elle ravala ces larmes et continua son récit .

**J'ai compris que tu étais drogué quand tu es venu me voir a l'hôpital. Il était évident que tu avais repris de la vicodin House, et je me suis senti trahie. J'ai eu l'impression que tout les espoirs que j'avais fondé pour nous deux s'envolaient en un instant et je ne voulais pas de ça pour Rachel. Pourtant je savais quand nous nous sommes mis ensemble que tu serais toujours un junkie mais les efforts que tu as fait étais tellement important que j'avais fini par l'oublier.**

**Je t'ai laissé, te disant au revoir et je suis retournée chez moi, dévastée.3 mois se sont passés depuis.**

Les larmes déferlaient sur son visage, se rappelant se souvenir si douloureux qu'était leur rupture. Tout le mal qu'elle avait pus lui faire, revoyant son visage et ses yeux qui la suppliait de ne pas le quitter.

House resta un moment sans décrocher un mot. Il baissa la tête, regarda son ventre et le pansement que Cuddy lui avait fait plutôt dans la soirée. Il avait l'air soucieux caressant son ventre puis releva la tête pour voir Cuddy toujours entrain de sangloter la tête entre ses mains.

-**Cuddy, quand j'ai eu mon accident, que c'est il passé avant ?**

**-Comment ça? **son regard été perdu. Comment avait il pu faire le rapprochement ?

**-Chase m'a dit que je roulais très vite et que je n'ai pas vu le feux passer au rouge. J'en conclu donc que je devais penser à autre chose et donc quelque chose à du arriver.**

**-Avant que tu ne prenne ta moto... On s'était disputés .**

**-Pourquoi ? **Son regard était froid et insistant .

**-Tu... Écoute House, je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée. Ça fait vraiment trop de souvenirs d'un coup, **se défila t-elle .

-**Cuddy, dit moi pourquoi on se disputait, **insista t-il une seconde fois

Cuddy baissa à nouveau la tête, honteuse et malheureuse à se souvenir.

**-Tu ma surprise, avec un homme dans mon bureau... Il m'embrassait et tu as déboulé dans mon bureau très en colère. Tu m'a insulté, prétextant que je ne voulais que me faire sauter. Tu étais hors de toi .**

**-Et c'est là que j'ai pris ma moto et que j'ai eu l'accident...**

**-Oui... Tout est de ma faute House !, **dit elle pleurant a chaude larmes

**-Ne dit pas n'importe quoi. Ce n'est pas toi qui m'a forcé à reprendre de la vicodin et tu ne m'as pas non plus renversé avec ta voiture. Tu n'est pas responsable de mes actes Cuddy.**

**-Je m'en veux, si tu savais. Je m'en veux tellement de t'avoir fait souffrir, s**anglota t-elle

**- Ce n'est pas ta faute, tu n'a pas à t'en vouloir.**

Il s'approcha d'elle et passa son bras autour de ces épaules pour la serrer contre lui.

Cuddy se lova dans le creux de son cou, House posant délicatement sa joue contre sa tête.

Sentant la fatigue la gagner, Cuddy se dégagea lentement de la prise de House et leva la tête. Leurs regards se croisèrent. Les yeux bleus électriques de House fixant les yeux bleu gris de Cuddy. Leurs visages étaient proches, leurs souffle se saccadant et leur cœur battant à tout va. House effleura de sa main la joue rosit de Cuddy. Il se rapprocha dangereusement de ses lèvres, leurs nez se touchant à présent. Il se pencha encore légèrement, ses lèvres touchant presque au but, mais Cuddy se recula.

**-Je ne peux pas faire ça House, je suis désolée.**

**-Tu n'en a pas envie? Pourtant, ce n'est pas l'impression que tu me donne... **dit il vexé

-**Bien sûr que j'en ai envie ! Mais je ne veux pas profiter de la situation. Tes souvenirs sont encore trop flous House.**

**-Profiter ? Toi?!. Tu ne sais même pas ce que ça veux dire **riat il. **Et puis je suis au courant maintenant que tu m'a tout raconté. **

**-Tu sais peut être mais tu ne te souviens pas. Je t'assure que quand ça sera le cas tu n'en aura plus tellement envie... **

**- J'ai et j'aurais toujours envie de toi. Ça dure depuis 20 ans, **souriat-il

**-Je préfère attendre que tu t'en souvienne toi même. A partir de ce moment la, on en reparlera. **

**- Mais... m'man ! Qu'est ce que vous êtes compliqué, vous les femmes...**dit il, las. **Et****puis de toutes façons tu ne pourra pas me résister. **

**-On pari ? **le défia t-elle .

-**Hum hum... voyons voir. Un pari que je suis certain de gagner ? Pourquoi pas ! Qu'est ce qu'on pari ?**

**-1 mois de consultations en moins si tu gagnes, 1 mois en plus si tu perds. Ça te va ?**

**- Je dis 2 mois si j'arrive à t'embrasser dans la semaine.**

- **Marché conclu**, déclara t-elle en lui serrant la main pour sceller leur pacte.

**-Demain on est déjà mercredi. Tu n'as déjà plus beaucoup de temps, **le taquina t-elle

**-C'est largement suffisant ! **rétorqua t-il fièrement .

Elle sourit en se positionnant sous les draps et éteignant la lumière.

**-Bonne nuit House.**

**-Bonne nuit Cuddy.**

**TBC …..**


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPITRE 11**

Le lendemain matin, Cuddy se réveilla de bonne heure, 6H du matin étant son heure habituelle. House n'avait pas entendu ce dernier sonner et dormait toujours paisiblement. Elle se leva discrètement, essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible pour ne pas le réveiller.

Après avoir préparé le petit déjeuner, elle alla prendre sa douche, passant devant un House qui dormait toujours pour prendre ses vêtements.

7H30

Cuddy était décidée à le réveiller. Elle s'approcha délicatement de lui, posa sa main sur son épaule pour le secouer gentillement. Il gémit un peu, puis fini par ouvrir les yeux.

- **Et bien, je pensais que cela prendrait plus de temps !**

**-Quoi ?, **s'étonna t-elle

**-Ben, tu allais m'embrasser non ?**

Cuddy leva les yeux au ciel. House sourit.

**-Aller lève toi maintenant, il est déjà 7h30, je dois partir dans 30 minutes.**

**-Tu as toujours mal au dos ?**

**-Un peu moins j'ai l'impression que la douleur est moins forte.**

**-Bien, tu dormiras avec moi tout les soirs alors**, suggéra t-il en levant les sourcils d'une manière subjective.

Cuddy aida House à se lever pour le mettre sur son fauteuil. Il se dirigea vers la cuisine pour prendre son petit déjeuner, suivit de prés par Cuddy.

**-Une infirmière va venir dans la matinée pour t'aider à prendre ta douche et t'habiller,** dit elle en fuyant son regard

-**Je n'ai pas besoin d'une infirmière puisque tu es là. **

**-House quand je rentre le soir je suis épuisée...Je t'aime mais...**Cuddy s'arrêta et rougi. Ses propos lui avait échappé.

House sourit et la fixa dans les yeux.

**-Tu vois, tu ne sais pas me résister,** dit il un sourire arborant son visage.

**-L'infirmière s'occupera bien de toi,** se rattrapa t-elle en évitant le sujet.

**-Je ne veux pas qu'une infirmière me touche, à part si c'est Carmen Electra.**

**-Ne fais pas l'enfant. Tu as besoin d'aide et moi je travaille toute la journée, tu pourrais faire un effort quand même.**

**-Mouais... On verra, **dit il sans grande conviction.

Le reste du petit déjeuner ce passa dans le silence.

**-Bon je dois y aller. À ce soir House, et s'il te plaît ne fait pas fuir l'infirmière une seconde fois.**

**-J'vais essayer m'man !**

Arrivée au PPTH, Cuddy se dirigea directement dans son bureau. Quelques minutes plus tard Foreman frappa à la porte.

**-Excusez moi de vous déranger Cuddy.**

**-Je vous en prie Foreman, entrez. Que me vaut cette visite ?**

**-Je viens prendre des nouvelles de House. Comment va t-il ?**

**-Plutôt bien je crois. Ses plaies cicatrise parfaitement et la douleur est moins prononcée.**

**-Et pour sa mémoire ?**

**-Pas d'amélioration, pour le moment.**

**-Cuddy il faut absolument que vous stimuliez sa mémoire, c'est vraiment important. Montrez lui des photos ou racontez lui quelques anecdotes.**

Cuddy hocha la tête.

**-Vendredi, j'ai programmé un scanner pour vérifier l'évolution de son traumatisme, **dit Foreman

**-D'accord, je lui ferait passer le message.**

Foreman quitta le bureau laissant une Cuddy rêveuse. Elle se posait tout un tas de question. Quels souvenirs pourrait-elle lui évoquer ? Quelles photos lui montrer ?. Avec ce qu'elle lui avait déjà confié, elle était plus réticente à lui confier de nouvelles choses.

La journée se passa calmement. Elle eut des rendez vous plutôt concluant avec quatre donateurs potentiel, elle s'était mise à jour dans sa paperasse et le service de diagnostique avait encore résolu un cas.

Il était 20h quand elle quitta le bureau. Arrivée devant chez elle, elle trouva étonnant qu'aucune lumière ne soit allumée. Cuddy ouvrit la porte d'entrée en appelant House. Pas de réponse. Elle s'avança jusqu'au salon, personne. Personne dans la chambre non plus. Elle entendit un gémissement provenant de la salle de bain. S'y précipitant elle découvrit un House nu et gemissant sur le carrelage. Cuddy attrapa vivement une serviette et le recouvrit en s'abaissant à ses côtés.

**-House ! Est ce que ça va ?! **Demanda t-elle affolée**. Que c'est -il passé ? **

**-J'ai glissé... **dit il relevant légèrement la tête. J**'ai voulu me rattraper au lavabo mais il était trop loin.**

-**Qu'est ce que tu faisait debout tout seul ? Oh ! Mais tu saignes ! **Dit elle voyant quelques gouttes de sang couler le long de son crâne

-**Je prenais une douche et je me suis cogné la tête en tombant. Apparemment, le choque a été plus violent que ce que je pensais... **

Elle l'aida à se relever et le fit asseoir sur le battant des toilettes.

**-Mais qu'est ce qui t'es passé par la tête ?! Tu sais très bien que tu ne peux pas faire les choses tout seul ! Je te signal que tu es bléssé, imbécile ! **s'emporta t-elle, la colère remplaçant la peur.

**-C'est bien toi qui a dit ne pas vouloir t'occuper de moi !**

**- Oh non, ne déforme pas mes propos ! Je t'ai déjà dit que j'étais occupée et c'est bien pour ça qu'une infirmière est la pour le faire à ma place ! **

**-Oui mais ce n'était pas Carmen Electra, **dit il sourire aux lèvres.

**-Je te jure un vrai gamin ! **Elle sourit à moitié, le calme étant revenu. **Je vais désinfecter cette vilaine entaille et refaire tes pansements.**

Elle partir chercher le nécessaire médical et rejoins House toujours assit sur les toilettes, une serviette autour de la taille. Elle s'approcha de lui une compresse à la main.

**-Ça va piquer un peu **dit elle en tapota légèrement la compresse imbibée de désinfectant sur la plaie.

**-Aïeeeeuh ! **cria t-il en reculant légèrement.

**- Fais pas ton bébé House. Et après tout tu ne peut que t'en prendre à toi même !**

**-Peut être que si tu m'embrasse je n'aurais plus mal, **dit il en souriant.

-**Tu ne crois quand même pas que je vais tomber dans le panneaux si facilement ? ** s'étonna t-elle.

**-Ben quoi ? Qui ne tente rien n'a rien ! Et puis tu pourrais quand même prendre pitié d'un homme blessé**, dit il faisant la moue.

Cuddy leva les yeux au ciel, secouant la tête puis termina son pansement. Elle refit ensuite les bandages à ses côtes et à son bras. L'aidant à s'habiller, elle voulu le faire asseoire dans son fauteuil roulant mais House en décida autrement.

-**Cuddy, donne moi ma canne s'il te plaît.**

**-Certainement pas ! Tu ne peux toujours pas marcher et tu vas encore te faire mal.**

**-J'ai glissé sur le carrelage, ça veut pas dire que je ne peux pas marcher ! Je suis seulement maladroit, alors s'il te plaît, donne moi cette canne !, **s'énerva t-il.

-**Non je ne te la donnerais pas ! Alors pas la peine de t'énerver ! Assit toi dans ce fauteuil, un point c'est tout ! **S'emporta t-elle à son tour.

**-Très bien. Je vais y aller par moi même alors.** Il se leva difficilement en agrippant le rebord des toilettes.

Cuddy le regarda un instant sans bouger puis céda.

**-C'est bon reste là j'y vais. De toutes façons quoi que je dise tu n'en fera qu'à ta tête...**

Il se rassit un grand sourire aux lèvres. Elle avait cédé, il avait gagné. Elle arriva quelques minutes plus tard la canne à la main. Elle lui tendit.

**-Merci très chère,** sourit il.

**-Je te préviens House, si tu tombes tu reprends ton fauteuil tout de suite.**

**-Oui, maman.**

Il se leva en s'aidant de sa canne. Il resta immobile quelques instant le temps de s'y habituer de nouveau. Il avança un pied. Le premier pas fut hésitant, le second plus rassuré et ceux qui suivirent l'amenèrent devant Cuddy.

**-Tu vois, tu n'avais pas à t'inquiéter, **dit il la fixant dans les yeux.

Sans qu'elle eu le temps de réagir, Cuddy se retrouva plaquée contre le mur. House était pratiquement collé à elle. Il plaça une main au dessus de sa tête pour se soutenir. Leurs visages n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. House s'approcha lentement de Cuddy, effleurant délicatement ses lèvres. Sans crier gare, elle se glissa sur le côté, le long du mur, laissant House s'écraser contre ce dernier. Il se retourna et la fixa avec un regard soupçonneux. Cuddy, elle, souriait.

**-Qu'est ce que tu t'imaginais ? Tu ne m'auras pas si facilement,** dit elle avant de partir en souriant, le laissant tout seul dans la salle de bain.

-**J'ai encore 4 jours Cuddy ! 4 jours, **s'écria t-il.

**TBC...**


	12. Chapter 12

**Merci pour les reviews ça fait toujours plaisir :). Désolé pour le retard mais je n'avais plus le net donc tout s'explique...Bonne lecture.**

**CHAPITRE 12**

Le reste de la soirée se passa dans le calme. Ils commandèrent à dîner, et vers 23h se couchèrent épuisé. House ne tenta rien auprès de Cuddy, qui avait sombré dans le sommeil à peine avait elle remonté les draps sur ses épaules.

Le lendemain matin, House c'était levé avant Cuddy. Pouvant désormais se déplacer sans son fauteuil roulant. Il avait pris l'initiative de préparer le petit déjeuner.

Quand elle se réveilla enfin, il était 7h00. Elle se précipita hors du lit et se dirigea dans la cuisine.

**-House ? Qu'est ce que tu fais ?**

**-Ben, ça ne se voit pas ? Je prépare le ptit déj, j'ai faim moi !**

**-Tu ne devrais pas forcer sur tes plaies comme ça, tu vas arracher les files. **

**-Oui m'man...**

-**Toi qui prépare le petit déjeuner **se moqua t-elle en prenant place à table, **Et en plus levé avant moi ! Ca relève de l'exploit dit moi **

Il sourit et prit place à ses côté. Servant thé et café, ils dégustèrent en silence les pan cakes que House avait pris soin de préparer.

**-Tu dois passer un scanner demain, Foreman m'en a informé hier, **dit elle en débarrassant la table.

Il hocha la tête et se dirigea dans le salon il s'affala sur le canapé pour regarder la télé pendant que Cuddy prenait sa douche. Elle revint dans le salon habillé d'un tailleur noir, prête à partir, déposant tout de même un dernier bisous sur la joue de House. Quand il se retourna elle était déjà partie.

La journée de Cuddy se passa sans encombre ce qui, pour une fois, lui permis de sortir tôt et de rentrer chez elle à 18H.

House était comme ce matin, affalé sur le fauteuil. Elle s'approcha du canapé et s'assit sur un fauteuil. Ils se fixèrent un instant avant de prendre la parole.

-**Ta journée c'est bien passé ? Tu as vu l'infirmière ? **Lui demanda t-elle.

-**La journée ca a été. Quant à l'infirmière... Hum...Elle a fait l'aller retour **dit il en fuyant son regard.

_**House ! Grandis un peu, tu es vraiment pénible... Tu as pu prendre ta douche au moins?**

**-Oui ne t'inquiète pas, tu n'auras pas a résister à mon corps d'Apollon. Ta journée c'est bien passé ?**

**-Oui, pour une fois que je suis chez moi avant 19h ! **Soupira t-elle.

L'heure du dîner approcha et Cuddy s'affaira en cuisine. House la rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard passant discrètement derrière elle en plaquant son corps contre le sien. Cuddy hoqueta de surprise en sentant le diagnosticien ainsi collé à elle.

**-House, qu'est ce que tu fais ?**

**-Rien, j'observe uniquement ce que toi tu fais !** Se défendit il

Elle se retourna pour lui faire face leurs visages se retrouvant à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre

-**House, recule toi s'il te plaît,** le supplia t-elle.

**-Le docteur Cuddy aurait elle peur de succomber à mon immense charme ? **Se vanta t-il.

**-Bien sûr que non ! Je voudrais seulement terminer de préparer le repas tranquillement**, le nargua t-elle.

Il se recula en souriant. Elle lui sourit en retour et finit de préparer le dîner.

**-Alors tu as trouvé ça comment ?**

**-J'avoue que ce n'était pas mauvais malgré le côté « végétarien »**

**-Tu vois, je te l'avais dit. Toi et ta capacité à critiquer tout ce que je fais, **remarqua t-elle avec une petit sourire narquois.

Pendant qu'elle débarrassait la table, House se dirigea vers la salle de bain ou il se mit en pyjama, réussissant désormais à s'habiller seul. Elle le rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard pour lui refaire ses bandages et se préparer elle aussi à aller se coucher.

Arrivée dans son lit, elle se positionna difficilement, son dos la faisant toujours souffrir. House le remarqua et une idée lui vient à l'esprit. S'allongeant à son tour, il se positionna au dessus de Cuddy qu'il commença à massa. Cette dernière sursauta brutalement en ouvrant les yeux.

**-Qu'est ce que tu fais ?**

**-Ça se voit pas ? Quoi de mieux qu'un massage relaxant pour ces vilaines courbatures.**

**-Non merci sans façon. Bonne nuit.** S'éloignant de lui, elle se repositionna pour dormir

-**Cuddy ! C'est seulement un massage, je vais pas te sauter dessus !**

Elle se retourna de nouveaux face à lui.

**-D'accord. Mais je te préviens, si tu tentes quoique ce soit, crois moi, tu t'en souviendra ! **La douleur était trop forte et un massage ne serait pas du luxe pensa t-elle.

-**A tes ordres, m'man **!** Hum... par contre le mieux serait que tu t'assois entre mes jambes. Je ne peux pas vraiment me pencher pour le moment. **Sous entendit-il

Après quelques minutes d'hésitation elle s'exécuta, se retrouvant assise entre les jambes de House, lui adossé contre la tête de lit.

**-Cuddy, pour un massage optimal il faudrait aussi que tu enlèves le haut **

**-House ,n'en profites pas non plus, **se renfrogna t-elle

**-Tout de suite les sous entendus **se défendit il.** Je suis aussi médecin je te signal, j'en ai vu des tonnes de dos nus. Et n'oublie pas qu'en ce qui te concerne je ne me suis pas limitée au dos... **souriat-il

**-C'est bon ! **Le coupa t-elle **Je l'enlève mais pas de mains baladeuses, suis-je bien claire ? **

**- Évidemment !**

House commença son massage par de légère pression sur ses épaules puis traça le long de sa colonne vertébrale avec ses pouces. S'en suivi une longue attention sur le reste de son dos ou il fit glisser ses mains de la base de sa nuque à l'orée de ses fesses, tout en augmentant la pression.

Cuddy était dans un tel état de plénitude qu'elle laissa quelques gémissements franchir la barrière de ses lèvres. House n'en menait pas large. Désormais à l'étroit dans son pantalon, le désir commença à monté crescendo, stimulé par les gémissements de sa belle.

Il la désirait tellement depuis toutes ces années, apprendre leur relation passée n'avait qu'amplifier encore plus le besoin qu'il avait d'elle. Malgré son amnésie, il n'avait en tête que le désir de la reconquérir, même si pour cela il fallait utiliser plusieurs stratagèmes pour la faire succomber.

**-Tu aimes ?** Demanda t-il brisant le silence.

**-J'adore... Hum,** souffla t-elle de plaisir.

La sentant à présente complètement détendue il en profita pour se pencher et atteindre son cou de ses lèvres. Elle sentit son souffle chaud caresser son oreille, son cœur manquant un battement.

Il parcouru son cou de baisers, de la base de sa nuque jusqu'au creux de son oreille où il lui suçota le lobe.

**-House, ne fait pas ça,** supplia t-elle.

**-J'ai envie de toi,** susurra t-il à son oreille.

Il continua ses doux baisers, atteignant désormais ses épaules. Elle frissonna et balança sa tête en arrière pour lui offrir pleinement son cou, lui donnant plus facilement accès à ses lèvres qu'il s'empressa de saisir. S'embrassant d'abord tendrement, le baiser se fit vite plus fiévreux, la passion prenant le dessus. Cuddy fini par se retourner complètement, prenant le dessus en se plaçant sur lui à califourchon, ce qui lui donna une vue imprenable sur sa magnifique poitrine nue qu'il ne manqua pas d'admirer. Sa contemplation fut pourtant de courte durée puisque Cuddy reprit ses lèvres d'assaut, mordillant sa lèvre inférieure pour finir par forcer le barrage de ses dents. Leurs langues se caressaient, se battant en duel pour prendre le dessus dans une danse sensuelle. La doyenne n'en finissait plus de gémir, se frottant à lui au rythme de leur baiser. House agrippa ses cheveux, la forçant à pencher sa tête en arrière pour se donner accès à sa gorge qu'il s'empressa d'embrasser et de suçoter. Se saisissant à nouveau de ses lèvres, il eu un mouvement de recul et se stoppa net. Cuddy, ne sentant plus son amant bouger, se redressa pour le découvrir le regard perdu dans la vague.

**-House ?... House ?! **Questionna t-elle lui tapotant le visage **House je t-en pris regarde moi !** **Qu'est ce qu'il** **t'arrive ?** Demanda t-elle, commençant à paniquer.

Le forçant à la fixer, il finit par articuler difficilement.

**-J'ai... Je... J'ai eu,un flash. **Dit il en la repoussant pour s'assoir

TBC...


	13. Chapter 13

**Merci pour vos reviews, sa me touche réellement de voir que ma fic intérresse toujours :), par contre je risque de poster un peu moins souvent je n'ai plus vraiment le temps d'écrire ces dernier temps avec mes horaires de boulot mais ne vous inquiétez pas je continue tout de même cette fic^^.**

**CHAPITRE 13**

**-Tu as vu quoi durant ce flash ? **S'inquiéta t-elle.

**-Toi... **murmura t-il la fixant intensément.

Son cœur battait la chamade. Le stress monta d'un cran. Elle lui demanda calmement :

**-Bien** voulant paraître détendu,** et je faisais quoi ?**

**-Je t'ai vu à la porte de ma salle de bain... **il marqua un temps d'arrêt et reprit, **tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais et je t'ai embrassé.**

Ses joues rosirent légèrement.

**-Et c'est tout ce que tu as vu ? **Demanda t-elle.

**-J'ai vu un immeuble écroulé et nous deux dans les décombres avec une femme, une certaine Hannah je crois.**

**-Oui Hannah était la femme que tu as voulu sauver à tout prix cette nuit là. Tu es resté tout le temps vers elle, tu ne voulais pas qu'on lui coupe la jambe.**

**-Elle est morte n'est ce pas ?**

**-Oui malheureusement, mais ce n'est pas de ta faute. Quand nous lui avons enfin coupé la jambe et sortit des gravas, elle a fait une embolie graisseuse dans l'ambulance et tu étais auprès d'elle. Ça ta énormément affecté. **

**-Et c'est là que tu as décidé de venir chez moi.**

**-Oui je me suis rendu compte que je t'aimais tellement que je ne pouvais pas te laisser faire une connerie, je savais très bien quand rentrant chez toi tu allais reprendre de la vicodin et je ne supportais pas cette idée.**

Il la fixa avec amour et envie.

**-Par contre tu dois savoir autre chose, **dit elle se sentant gêné.

**-Je t'écoute.**

**-Avant de te retrouver chez toi ce soir là, j'étais fiancée à quelqu'un d'autre.**

**-Quoi ? Ne me dis pas que madame la directrice n'étais pas célibataire ?! Se serait le miracle de l'année ! **Se marra t-il pour détendre l'atmosphère.

**-House je ne plaisante pas là.**

**-Et alors on n'a couché ensemble il nous a surpris et ta quitté fin de l'histoire.**

**-Pas du tout ! **S'exclama t-elle**. J'ai rompu avant de venir de retrouver.**

**-Hum hum tu en mourrais d'envie depuis longtemps j'en suis sur, **la nargua t-il.

**-J'étais bien avec lui mais je ne l'aimais pas autant que toi .**

Il passa le dos de sa main sur la joue de Cuddy. Elle tourna la tête et s'accrocha à son regard bleu azur. Elle ne s'était pas rendu compte que sa poitrine était toujours à l'air et nu. Elle saisit vivement le drap et le remonta sur elle. Il lui sourit et se pencha légèrement vers elle, s'approchant un maximum de ses lèvres il les saisit. Elle répondit à ce baiser instantanément, ouvrant légèrement la bouche pour laisser libre place à sa langue qui entama un balai rhytmé.

Il saisit le drap et le descendit laissant de nouveau apparaître sa poitrine nu. Il caressa un sein tout en continuant de l'embrasser. Elle se redressa et vint se placer comme précédemment, à califourchon sur lui. Il saisit un sein en bouche, le téta jusqu'à ce que le bouton rose soit dur et s'attaqua ensuite à son double. Leurs souffle étaient saccadés. Cuddy se cambra, le désire la submergeait, elle avait envie qui la prenne tout de suite mais voulait faire durée le plaisir. Elle commença à l'embrasser dans le cou, embrassant de temps à autre ses lèvres. Elle descendit en parsemant de baisers son torse nu. House réprima un gémissement, il avait vraiment très envie d'elle.

Elle continua sa descente jusqu'à arriver au bord de son pantalon de pyjama. House qui était toujours assit contre la tête de lit compris qu'il devait s'allonger pour permettre à Cuddy de retirer le tissu. Elle lui retira délicatement son pantalon, prenant garde à ne pas toucher la cicatrice de sa jambe. L'excitation de House était visible. Son membre tendu était retenu par son boxer. Cuddy ne voulant pas aller trop vite le caressa d'abord au travers du tissu remontant et descendant sa main, il gémissait. »**Cuddy **» supplia t-il, elle comprit et lui retira son boxer, laissant apparaître devant ses yeux l'objet de ses désirs. Elle se pencha et le saisit délicatement en bouche. Il devenait fou en sentant sa bouche sur son sexe faisant des vas et vient, il n'en pouvait plu et sentait l'orgasme arriver.

Elle se redressa et remonta sensuellement sur lui, en se plaçant le plus à gauche possible pour ne pas appuyer sur sa blessure. Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement. House était frustré, il savait très bien qu'avec ses blessures il ne pourrait pas lui faire plaisir comme elle venait de le faire pour lui. Il descendit sa main le long de son échine lui procurant ainsi quelques frissons. Il passa sa main en dessous de son short, caressant ses fesses, il lui retira. Cuddy se retrouvait à présent en simple string. Il l'admira un instant avant de reprendre ses caresses. L'embrassant toujours, il lui retira le dernier rempart à sa nudité. Cuddy gémit quand elle sentit la main de House frôler son clitoris. Il la caressa et finit par la pénétrer d'un doigt puis de deux, Cuddy gémit plus fort faisant monter de nouveau l'excitation de House. Il la sentit prête et la saisit par les hanches, lui ordonnant ainsi de venir s'emballer sur son membre ce qu'elle fit. Elle commença par de léger va et vient, se penchant sur lui pour l'embrasser, il sentit ses pointes de seins dur frôler son torse. Il lui assigna quelque coup de reins pour faire monter un peu plus la tension. Elle se fit plus sauvage et ses va et vient plus rapide. House la sentit se resserrer sur son membre signe que l'orgasme était proche. Dans un dernier coup de reins violent, elle gémit de plaisir l'orgasme la submergeant, il se déversa totalement en elle.

Elle se laissa retomber sur le côté tentant de reprendre son souffle.

**-S'était... waw... génial** dit il encore tremblant.

Elle sourit et se blotti contre lui.

**-Ah puis n'oublions pas les affaires.**

**-Comment ça ?** S'étonna t-elle**.**

**-Ben j'ai gagné le pari ! 2 mois de consult en moins** sourit il.

**-Le pari était gagné d'avance,** déclara t-elle se lovant contre son torse.

Il remonta les draps sur eux et ils ne mirent pas longtemps à s'endormir.

XXXXXXXXXX

Le lendemain matin le réveille fut plus difficile. Cuddy n'avait pas beaucoup dormit et elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de quitter House. Mais son hôpital ne pouvait pas se passer d'elle. Et aujourd'hui House devait venir à l'hôpital pour passer son scanner.

Elle se dirigea dans la cuisine et prépara le petit déjeuner. Son mal de dos avait disparu. Elle alluma la gazinière pour préparer des pains de cake quand elle sentit un poids appuyer contre son dos et des baisers dans sur sa nuque. Elle se retourna et n'eut pas le temps de dire quoique ce soit qu'il lui saisit les lèvres. S'embrassant tendrement aucun des deux ne voulait briser ce moment. Quand une sonnerie se fit entendre. Ils se séparèrent et Cuddy alla décrocher son téléphone.

**-Quoi ? Qu'est ce qui ce passe ? J'arrive tout de suite.**

Elle retourna dans la cuisine ou House l'attendait. Il la scruta, elle avait l'air soucieuse.

**-Qu'est ce qui ce passe ?demanda t-il.**

**-Rachel est malade, je dois aller la chercher avant qu'elle contamine les enfants de ma sœur. Elle doit avoir attrapé la grippe. Je vais la ramener ici. Je contacterais la nourrice en route.**

**-Ok. **

Il ne savait pas trop quoi dire, en faite il appréhendait de revoir cet enfant dont il ne se souvenait même plus. Cuddy s'empressa de s'habiller et partit directement sans même venir voir House. Une pointe de jalousie l'envahie un instant. Elle était partit sans même faire attention à lui. Mais cette pensée était ridicule pensa t-il, c'est son enfant après tout.

Il attendit son retour, profitant de son absence pour prendre sa douche et s'habiller. Quand il revint dans le salon elle était là, se rongeant les ongles sur le canapé et Rachel regardant les dessins animés allongée la tête sur l'accoudoir. Il s'approcha sans bruit et plaça une main sur son épaule, elle sursauta.

**-Tu m'as fait peur idiot ! **

**-S'était le but, **sourit il fièrement.

**-House j'ai quelque chose à te demander,** dit elle fuyant son regard.

**-Demande vas y.**

**-Ma nourrice ne peut pas venir ce matin... et j'ai personne d'autre...**

**-Ah nan n'y pense même pas, **dit il lui coupant la parole.

**-Houseeeee s'il te plaît, c'est juste pour ce matin, la nourrice vient cet après midi.**

**-Nan nan, à moins que...**

**-Que ?**

**Qu'il y ait compensation en retour... **Il leva les sourcils de manière subjective.

**C'est drôle j'ai déjà entendu c'est phrase avant **sourit elle,** tu ne changeras jamais toi.**

**-Et ça a déjà fonctionné ? **Demanda t-il attentif.

**-Ça tu le seras ce soir,** le nargua t-elle.

**Ah nous deux microbe,** lança t-il à la fillette.

Cuddy sourit, s'approcha de House lui déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres et se dirigea de nouveau vers la sortit, il était l'heure d'aller travailler.

**-Je viens te chercher pour ton scanner cet après midi, n'oublie pas.** Dit elle sur le pas de la porte.

**-Oui maman,** lui répondit il.

TBC,,,,,


	14. Chapter 14

**Merci pour les reviews :) **

**Alors chapitre plutôt trés court je dois l'admettre mais bon comme je vous l'ai déja expliqué je manque cruellement de temps en ce moment. Le prochain chapitre devrait être un peu plus long si tout vas bien ...par contre je ne sais vraiment pas quand je pourrais le poster *se casse en courant*. Bonne lecture.**

**CHAPITRE 14**

Cuddy arriva au PPTH plutôt stressé. Sa fille étant malade et l'avoir laissé avec House lui torturait quelque peu l'esprit. Elle passa dans le hall, prit quelques dossiers à l'accueil et se dirigea dans son bureau. La matinée allait être longue pensa t-elle.

House se pencha au dessus du canapé pour observer mini-Cuddy. Elle s'était endormie à cause de la fièvre. Il alla dans la chambre de la petite fille chercher une couverture pour la couvrir.

Il s'affairait en cuisine quand il entendit des petits pas s'approcher de lui et deux bras entourer sa jambe.

**-Wow microbe doucement !** Dit il.

**-Mon pirate ! Tu m'as manqué,** dit la petite se blottissant contre sa jambe de nouveau.

House ne sachant quoi répondre lui caressa le sommet du crâne avant de la repousser gentiment.

**-Cette sieste ta remise sur pied on dirait ! Approche, **il plaça sa paume contre son front pour prendre sa température. **Tu as moins de température c'est bon signe.**

**-Où est maman ? **Dit Rachel.

**-Elle est partit travailler pour pouvoir te nourrir microbe, tu la verras à midi.**

**-D'accord, tu viens regarder les dessins animées avec moi ?**

**-Ok pourquoi pas.**

**-Super, **dit la petite le tirant par le bras.

Ils se placèrent dans le canapé, Rachel se blottissant contre son torse. Ils regardèrent les dessins animées paisiblement quand soudain un générique attira l'attention du médecin. Un pirate avec une jambe de bois s'amusait à balancer des jeunes femmes à la mer. Rachel était pliée de rire. House qui était figé devant le dessins animées ne réagit pas quand le téléphone sonna.

Il se rappelait très bien se dessins animées. Des souvenirs fusaient dans son esprit. Il se revoyait avec Rachel regardant la télévision le soir avant que la petite n'aille se coucher. Il revoyait Cuddy le sermonner sur ce dessins animées qu'elle trouvait inapproprié pour une enfant de 5 ans. Il sourit avant de reprendre ses esprit.

Le téléphone sonna de nouveau et House qui avait reprit pleinement ses esprit décrocha.

**-Rachel va bien ?**

**-Ah docteur Cuddy **sourit il derrière le combiné**, je me demandais quand tu allais appeler, elle va bien ne t'inquiète pas je ne l'ai pas enfermé dans la cave pour l'instant.**

**-Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas répondu tout de suite ? **S'empressa t-elle de demander.

**-La call girl n'avait pas terminée son travail **

**-Houssseeee c'est pas drôle !**

**-J'ai eu un flash pendant les dessins animées, ça te va ?**

**-Je préfère ça, ta mémoire refait surface c'est bon signe. Tu t'es souvenu de quoi cette fois ?**

**-De Rachel. Je t'expliquerais ça plus tard, le monstre essaye d'ouvrir les placards, **

**-Ok, **elle n'eut pas le temps de rajouter quoique se soit qu'il avait déjà raccroché, elle sourit.

**Xxxxxxxxxx**

12h30 Cuddy rentra chez elle. Rachel se précipita dans ses jambes.

**-Ma puce tu as l'air d'aller beaucoup mieux dit moi,** elle la souleva pour la prendre dans ses bras.

**-House a regardé les dessins animées avec moi,** dit elle fièrement.

**-C'est bien ma chérie,**dit elle la reposant à terre.

Rachel courut manquant de renverser un vase au passage, elle se dirigea directement sur le canapé pour regarder un dvd que House lui avait mit.

House s'approcha de Cuddy. Il se pencha pour l'embrasser.

**-Tu m'as manqué,** dit elle l'embrassant à nouveau. **Ça a été avec la petite ?**

**-Oui, on n'as regardé les dessins animées et je l'ai faite déjeuner. **

**-Quoi ? Toi tu lui as fait à manger? Je crois rêver, **dit elle lui souriant à pleine dents.

**-Oui mais dans le seul but que tu me remercie convenablement ! **Il lui fit un clin d'œil et reprit ses lèvres d'assaut.

**-Je me disais aussi,** sourit elle**, mais tu devras attendre ce soir tu as rendez vous à 13h30 pour ton scanner.**

**-Mais m'man, **faisant une moue exagérée.

On sonna à la porte. Cuddy se détacha de House et se dirigea vers celle ci pour l'ouvrir. C'était Marina la nourrice qui était enfin arrivé.

Après un au revoir à sa fille, elle et House se dirigèrent vers la voiture. Le trajet se passa silencieusement.

Arrivé au PPTH Cuddy retint House par le bras.

**-Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?,** lui dit il .

**-House ne dit à personne que nous deux...**

**-Quoi ?**

**-House tu sais très bien de quoi je parle.**

**-Je vois pas pourquoi se serait à cacher ? A moins que tu ne regrette ? **Il s'approcha d'elle la fixant intensément.

**-Non bien sur que non je ne regrette rien c'est seulement que... **

**-Que ?**

**-House ne complique pas les choses s'il te plaît.**

**-J'essaye de comprendre Cuddy c'est tout, et là j'avoue que pour une fois dans ma vie je ne comprend rien.**

**-House vous êtes sur pied à ce que je vois !** Dit Chase qui était arrivé au même moment.

Cuddy en profita pour s'éclipser et laissa House seul avec chase.

**-Après votre scanner, vous viendrez me voir que j'examine vos plaies.**

**-J'ai pas besoin de vous pour ça, j'suis médecin j'vous rappel ! **Ils marchaient dans le hall du PPTH.

**-House vous viendrez me voir un point c'est tout ou sinon je vous fait admettre pour infection des plaies ! Cuddy me laissera faire si c'est pour votre bien.** Il souriait en disant cela.

**-Ou sinon je vous fait admettre pour infection des plaies ni ni ni ni …..**.House l'imita.

Il prit l'ascenseur pendant que Chase rejoignit l'équipe.

Arrivé devant la porte du scanner il attendit Foreman adossé contre le mur.

**-Ah vous voilà enfin ! J'ai eu le temps de compter les carreaux du plafond !**

**-Bonjour House ! Vous n'avez pas oubliez votre bonne humeur à ce que je vois ! **Dit il ironiquement.

Ils entrèrent dans la salle de scanner. House se plaça dedans. Foreman au commande des ordinateurs.

**-House ne bougez pas.**

**-Foreman je sais comment un scanner fonctionne merci !**

**-Désolé simple réflexe, **dit foreman en relâchant le bouton du micro.

Une fois le scanner finit House se leva et rejoignit Foreman dans la salle adjacente.

**-Alors ça donne quoi ?**

**-Très bon résultat, le caillaux c'est pratiquement résorbé entièrement. Vous devriez recouvrer la mémoire d'ici peut. **

**-Super, bon j'me casse ! **Dit house en sortant la salle d'examen. Foreman sourit.

House se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers le bureau de Cuddy, il avait certaines choses à mettre au clair pensa t-il.

**TBC...**


	15. Chapter 15

**Merci pour les reviews :) je ne sais pas quand je pourrais poster la suite j'essaye de faire au plus vite... Bonne lecture**

**CHAPITRE 15**

Il entra dans le bureau de Cuddy sans frapper comme à son habitude. Elle sursauta légèrement ne s'attendant pas à le voir débarquer si tôt.

**-House tu m'as fait peur ! **Dit elle une main portée au cœur.

-**Pourquoi tu veux cacher notre relation ?**

**-Ah nous y revoilà, **dit elle se passant une main dans les cheveux.

**-Je ne comprend pas pourquoi ça doit rester secret, **dit il s'appuyant sur sa canne.

Cuddy se leva de sa chaise et vint se placer face à lui.

-**House je ne veux pas cacher notre relation, je veux seulement éviter les commentaires désobligeant pour le moment.**

**-On s'en fou de ce que pense les autres.**

**-Toi peut être mais moi je dirige cette hôpital et je préfère... **elle s'arrêta subitement n'osant pas dire la suite.

**-Tu préfère ? **Insista t-il.

**-Je préfère que tu te souvienne de tout avant de dévoiler notre nouvelle relation au cas ou, **ses yeux s'embuérent elle baissa la tête.

House s'approcha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras. Il comprit très bien ou elle voulait en venir. Elle se blottit contre son torse. Il l'embrassa sur le sommet du crâne.

-**Cuddy tu as peur que je te laisse tomber quand je me souviendrai, je te rassure tout de suite ça n'arrivera pas**.

Cuddy reprit contenance. Elle recula légèrement et le regarda dans les yeux.

**-Tu dis ça pour le moment mais quand tu te rappelleras notre rupture tu ne verras pas les choses de la même façon.**

**-Cuddy pour le moment je suis bien, je suis heureux de ce qui nous arrive et rupture ou pas ça ne changeras rien.**

Elle acquiesça et lui sourit. Il se pencha et l'embrassa tendrement.

**-Alors se scanner ça a donné quoi ?** Dit elle en se repositionnant derrière son bureau.

**-De bons résultats, je devrai bientôt recouvrer la mémoire d'après Foreman.**

**-Super !**Dit elle en se repositionnant derrière son bureau

**-Bon je dois aller voir boucle d'or maintenant il veut absolument me voir à poil.**

Cuddy sourit. House fit le tour du bureau et l'embrassa avant de tourner les talons et de se diriger vers la sortie.

**-N'oublie pas que tu me dois une nuit torride ce soir, **dit il la main sur la poignet de la porte.

**-Je ne risque pas d'oublier vu que tu me le rappel toutes les 5 minutes, **le fixant elle lui sourit à pleine dent avant de le regarder sortir de son bureau.

XXXXXXXXX

**-Vos plaies ont bien cicatrisées à ce que je vois,** dit Chase en tâtant la cicatrice qui commençait à ce former sur sa côte.

**-J'vous l'avais bien dit mais monsieur le kangourou voulait me peloter ! **Dit House en remettant son t-shirt.

Chase leva les yeux au ciel. House quitta la salle d'examen et se dirigea de nouveau vers le bureau de la doyenne.

-**Voilà je suis comme neuf, **dit il en entrant dans le bureau de Cuddy sans frapper comme à son habitude.

-**Chase t'as déjà ausculté ? **Demanda t-elle surprise en s'adossant à son fauteuil.

**-Oui maman. **Faisant la moue il fit le tour du bureau et se rapprocha d'elle pour n'être plus qu'a quelques centimètres de son visage, effleurant pratiquement ses lèvres des siennes.

**-House pas ici,** dit elle en se reculant.

Il se recula lui aussi la fixant droit dans les yeux. Elle baissa la tête n'osant plus le regarder.

**-Pourquoi ? Personne ne nous voit ici la porte est fermée !**

**-Quelqu'un pourrait nous surprendre et je t'ai déjà expliquer pourquoi.**

**-Mouais si on veut, enfin tant pis, moi qui espérait temps avoir un aperçu de la nuit qui m'attend, **dit il d'un ton théâtrale. Cuddy sourit. **J'essayerai de tenir jusqu'à ce soir alors, d'ailleurs je vais rentrer je n'ai plus rien à faire ici.**

**-Tu veux que je te ramène ? Je n'ai pas de rendez vous cette après midi, l'hôpital peut bien survivre 1h sans moi.**

**-Seulement si j'ai le droit à une séance de sexe en arrivant, **dit il pour la taquiner.

**-Housssseeeee tu ne pense vraiment qu'a ça !**

**-Quand je suis avec toi oui. **Il lui fit un clin d'œil.

Ils allaient s'en aller quand le téléphone de la doyenne sonna. Elle répondit. C'était Brenda qui lui annonçait la visite d'un potentiel donateur qui bien sûr n'était pas prévu.

**House je suis désolé, tu vas devoir prendre un taxi. Un donateur vient de pointer le bout de son nez, je n'ai pas le choix.**

**-Du moment qu'il ne pointe que le bout de son nez, ça me va.**

Elle leva les yeux au ciel. Il avait le don de la faire sourire à tout moment. Elle l'embrassa furtivement pour que personne ne les voient avant de retourner dans son bureau. House appela un taxi qui ne mit pas plus de 10 min pour arriver et l'emmener.

Quand il arriva devant la villa, il descendit du taxi, le paya et se dirigea vers la porte. Il entendit Rachel qui pleurait. Il se dépêcha d'entrer et tout en boitant alla direct dans le salon ou se trouvait Marina (la nourrice) ainsi que Rachel.

**-Qu'est ce qui se passe ici ?**

**-Mon piraaattteeee, **dit Rachel en se précipitant dans ses jambes, **Marina ne veut pas que je regarde mes dessins animées.**

**-Comment ça ?**

**-Mme Cuddy m'a dit de ne pas la laisser regarder cette affreux dessins animées avec le pirate. Je ne fais que lui obéir.** Dit elle gênait devant le diagnosticien.

-**Elle dit n'importe quoi faut pas l'écouter, puis d'abord vous pouvez vous en aller maintenant que je suis là.**

**-Le docteur Cuddy est au courant ?**

**-Bien sur qu'elle est au courant, donc du balai.**

**-Ok. **Dit la jeune femme devant le ton menaçant qu'avait employé House.

Elle quitta la villa. House se retrouvant de nouveau seul avec la petite. Ils passèrent le reste de l'après midi à regarder des dessins animées tout en avalant tout un tas de sucrerie. Si Cuddy avait été là elle se serait certainement arracher les cheveux.

XXXXX

Le soir tombé, Cuddy fit enfin son retour vers 20h. Elle s'approcha de House discrètement, celui ci ne l'avait pas entendu arriver et il était toujours affalé sur le divan. Elle s'avança, se pencha et embrassa délicatement sa nuque avant d'entourer son cou de ses bras. Il se retourna et prit ses lèvres d'assaut, le baiser fut vite interrompu par Rachel qui s'acrippa aux jambes de Cuddy.

**-Ma puce, ou tu étais passée ?** Elle la souleva et embrassa son front.

**-Je jouais dans ma chambre. House il a pas voulu venir avec moi. **

**-Et moussaillon, on n'as regardé des dessins animées toute l'après midi et je t'ai fait des crêpes, j'ai quand même le droit de prendre du bon temps ! **Dit il faussement outré.

Cuddy sourit, Rachel aussi. Elle déposa la petite à terre et vint s'installer au côté du diagnosticien. Il passa son bras autour de son épaule, elle posa sa tête sur son torse.

**-Ton après midi c'est bien passé ? Le donateur ne t'as pas sauté dessus ?**demanda t-il jalousement.

**-Ça a été. On sait juste envoyé en l'air sur mon bureau c'est tout ! **

House lui fit les yeux ronds.

**-Je rigole bien sur regarde moi pas comme ça** rit elle,il fit la moue, **il va faire un don très généreux pour l'hôpital c'est un homme de 70 ans très agréable **précisa t-elle pour évincer tout soupçon.

**J'étais vraiment impatiente de rentrer ce soir, tu me manquais.**

**-Moi aussi j'étais impatient que tu rentre sachant ce qui m'attends . **Il haussa les sourcils d'une manière subjective. Elle lui donna une petite tape sur le torse.

**-Tu devras attendre un moment j'ai des dossiers à remplir pour demain.**

**-J'attendrais toute la nuit s'il le faut mais j'aurais ma récompense! **dit il fièrement.

Elle sourit.

**-Je n'en doute pas. **Elle l'embrassa tendrement.

-**Tu as faim ? On commande une pizza ?**

**-D'accord mais prends moi une végétarienne n'oublie pas !**

**-Oui m'man.**

Elle se leva et se dirigea dans la chambre de Rachel ou elle entreprit de la mettre au lit il était déjà 21h l'heure de se coucher pour une petite fille. Ensuite elle décida de prendre une bonne douche elle en avait besoin pour se détendre.

TBC …...


End file.
